Bad Little Girl
by Whenrabbitsattack2-0
Summary: Cake has taken Beemo to her big soccer game, so Fionna has the house to herself, and she can't be blamed for utilising that. Unfortunately, she's not as alone as she thinks she is, especially once Marshall gets trapped! This is a reboot of a fic on my Deviantart which can be accessed at the bottom of the chapter. Some cursing, mature themes, awkwardness and lots of lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1- Trapped And Breathless

'Fionna?'  
'Yeah?' Cake walked into the room with Beemo at her side, the little computer console wearing a much too large football jersey, black shorts and soccer shoes.  
'Beemo has a big game on today, and I'm going to stay and watch. You wanna come with?' Fionna shook her head as Cake picked up a green scarf and wrapped it around her furry neck.  
'Nah, I'll stay here. It's too cold for me outside.' Cake nodded and picked up Beemo, before stretching down to the lower levels of the treehouse.  
'Okay, we'll be back in about an hour and a half, Fi.' She called back up the ladder, before Fionna heard the door open and slam shut. She watched them go out the window, shivering at the thought of playing football in the chill late autumn wind.

She sat down on the couch and drummed her fingers on her lap, suddenly at a loss for what to do. She had an hour and a half of complete alone time, and she couldn't play Beemo. Suddenly a thought flashed across her mind, and she blushed, quickly trying to shoo it away. But as she stood up and retrieved a soda from their fridge, the idea languished in the back of her mind, unduly tempting. Sighing, she put her soda down on the kitchen bench, determined not to feel ashamed. It was her life, she could do as she pleased, and no-one had the right to judge her! Come to think of it, what's to say everybody didn't do it? She reasoned with herself as she walked into the bathroom and pulled down the animal skins, shutting the room off from the rest of the house.

Marshall-Lee floated languidly on top of the Treehouse roof, enjoying the fact that the overcast sky allowed him to come out during the day and perhaps only recieve a minor, human-like sunburn, which his vampire healing took care of almost instantly.  
He sighed lazily, then floated down around Fionna's house, bored of simply hanging. He had seen Cake and Beemo leave a few minutes previously, so now seemed like the perfect time to maybe mess with Bunnyblue a little. He noticed that the bathroom window was open and floated through, stifling a gasp and making himself invisible when he realised Fionna was inside, letting down the animal skins that covered the doorway. He froze, half through the window, unsure as to whether to continue with his plan. Creeping Fionna out while she was in the bathroom seemed a little wacko. He wasn't that perverted. A sudden image of Fionna beckoning him into the shower flashed through his mind and he shook his head. Yep, definitely leaving. Suddenly, he heard the hinges of the window creak and he hissed in surprise, jerking his legs in through the window before his feet where cut off by the edge of the windowsill.

Fionna frowned and stopped, moving the window back and forth but didn't hear the strange noise she had heard when she first started closing the window. She shrugged and snapped the latch shut before stepping back and leaning over the bath, turning on the tap and adding copious amounts of bubblebath to the water.

Marshall-Lee watched her in amusement, before looking around the room and realising that all his exits were blocked. He inspected the animal skins quickly, but they hung too close to the ground. And if he moved one, Fionna would realise someone was there and flip out. Sighing mentally, he turned back around and clapped a hand over his mouth, involuntairly floating a good few feet backwards before he hit the wall with a soft thump.

Fionna paused, dropping her bra on the ground and picked up her shirt, holding it to her chest.  
'Hello? Is someone there?' She called out nervously, poking her head out through a small gap in the middle of the animal skins.  
'Hello-o?' Hearing no reply, she frowned, but went back to her bath, carelessly tossing her shirt over her shoulder and starting to unzip her skirt.

Marshall-lee stared at her, completley transfixed as she removed her skirt, then rolled off her socks. As her thumbs slid under the edge of her panties, he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly turned around, quietly placing both hands against the wall and splaying his fingers, breathing shallowly so she wouldn't hear. He opened his eyes and stared at the worm-eaten wood in front of his face, a thousand and ten thoughts racing through his mind.

Sure, he liked Fionna. And maybe in a few years, when she was a little older, he had thought that maybe he'd take her out somewhere. Eat a cheesedog. Watch the stars.  
Make out.  
But not yet, no-o way. She was still only sixteen, and despite his rather excellent (if he did say so himself) reputation, he wasn't the type to go after the barely-legal ones. And Fionna wasn't just some girl. If he broke her heart she would barbecue him on a spit and feed his liver to a giant goldfish-beast. While she tap-danced on his grave.

He heard a splash and a contented sigh from behind him and slowly, keeping his face tight just in case he managed to see something he wasn't meant to see, turned around.  
Fionna dropped her bunny hat on the floor and sank deeper into the bubbles, smiling happily as the suds poofed up around her shoulders. It made her look like a guy-version of the Ice Queen with a long-ass beard. She stretched out of the water and reached up to the window sill, grabbing a light green bar of soap. As she rubbed it along her arms, sitting up straight again, she began to whistle a vaguely familiar tune.

Marshall-Lee's eyes popped open wide as she sat up, the foamy white bubbles slowly sliding down her clavicles and dripping into the water from the tip of her slick breasts. As she rubbed the soap bar across her chest, humming as her hands grazed across her strawberry nipples, Marshall-lee quickly slapped a hand across his nose, wary of the familiar sense of pressure the he could feel receeding the back of his head and into other places. If he got a nosebleed now, the maroon liquid dripping onto the floor would totally give him away.

Fionna stuck her leg into the air and soaped up, grunting as she stretched to reach her feet, before splashing the water in the bath over her body. She disappeared under the water for a few seconds, and Marshall-lee floated closer, unsure of what she was doing. A small trickle of bubbles rose up from the spot where she had vanished and then she burst through the surface of the water, shaking her head like a dog. She reached for an orange bottle of shampoo on the window sill and lathered it through several feet of her hair, singing as she did so.

' Good little girl  
That's what I'm acting like  
But who said that I  
Had to always be fine  
What if I flipped up the world?  
To be a bad little girl.'

Marshall-lee smiled. So _that_ was why it sounded familiar. He recognised it as the song he had sung for her that one time he had tried to get her to admit she was crushing on him. Turned out the whole stunt was to no avail. He watched her sluice the suds from her hair, folding his arms and smirking in spite of his situation. Why would she have bothered to remember his song if she didn't like him, just a little bit? She was totally in to him. She just didn't realise it yet.

As soon as Fionna had finished washing her hair out, she sat in the water and looked around herself guiltily.  
' C-Cake? Beemo?' She called out, hugging her knees to her chest and flushing slightly. Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow, now casually floating over by their sink. Why would she be calling out for those guys? She knew they were gone, so what...?

Fionna sank down beneath the remaining bubbles until all that remained of her in sight was her shoulders and head. She shifted slightly, then a few seconds later her breathing hitched. Another few moments passed then she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Marshall-lee watched her, confused, as she opened her mouth slightly and panted, her pink tongue sticking out over her lower lip and and her breath mixing with the steam that drifted off of the surface of the water.

Suddenly, Marshall-lee understood what he was witnessing and blushed profusely, flying away from the sink and grabbing the sides of his head with both hands. He tried to stop himself from hyperventilating as he shook his head rapidly. He would not picture what was happening behind him. If he was too loud, Fionna would hear him and then he would really be in the shit! Not that he was exactly in happy wonderland right now.  
Though it definitely would have been in different circumstances.  
Fionna moaned loudly then subsided into soft mewls; Marshall-lee heard the water splashing out of the tub behind him, slopping on to the floor. He gritted his teeth, turning around in spite of himself due to sheer curiosity. There was nothing he could do, though it seemed like it no longered mattered how loud he was, because Fionna would easily drown him out with her cries.  
This was so wrong.  
This was _SO_ wrong.

Fionna had her eyes still tightly closed and a red flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. She bared her teeth then clenched them together sharply, her breath hissing quickly between them. He back arched as more water sloshed over the side, her nipples standing hard from her chest, betraying how aroused she was.

Marshall-lee tasted blood running over his upper lip and quickly wiped it away, before looking around frantically. He had to get out of here.  
He realised that since Fionna was somewhat preoccupied, he could probably sneak out into her living room if he was really quiet and didn't make any sudden movements. He cautiously flew over to the animal skins and reached out for the highest hanging one.

' Ah, M-Marshall...Ooh.'

He stopped dead in his tracks, his whole face flushing a dark crimson. Had she seen him? No she couldn't have, he was still invisible. So then was she..  
He twisted around, as Fionna's left hand burst out of the water and gripped the side of the bathtub with so much force he thought she was going to break clean through the wood. She bit down hard on her lower lip, drawing a few droplets of blood before she opened her mouth and cried out, swallowing down her accelerated breaths before whimpering once again. Her knees, which were now visible pushed against either side of the tub, shook slightly as her grip loosened on the wood.  
' Ah!... ahhh.'  
She sighed passionately, tipping her head back. As her ribs heaved in and out of the water  
she continued to breath heavily, her exhalations whistling out from between her lips.

Marshall-Lee absorbed the scene in front of him, his jaw hanging slightly slack as he watched her close her legs and roll her head from side to side, purring like a cat lying in the sun. Her smile said it all, a coy, guilty little curve to her dark red lips as she playfully flicked a bubble off of her navel.  
That was so hot. Oh Gob.

He needed out, right now, or he was going to explode. He pressed his lips together and rubbed a hand across his neck, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, hard. But now that Fionna wasn't engaged in other matters, there was absolutely no way for him to get out without attracting her attention. Grimacing, he floated into the corner of the room that was farthest away from the bath and landed on the floor, sliding down the wall until he was sitting hunched in the triangular space.

Fionna touched her lip with one finger, then scowled when she saw the spots of blood. That was going to be hard to explain to Cake. Shrugging, she relaxed and threw her arms out over the sides of the bath, lying back against it and simply enjoying the calm and deep sense of satisfaction.

Marshall-lee stared at her, flicking his lower lip out from beneath his razor sharp teeth before catching it again. He looked down at his jeans as he extended one long limb out across the floor, frowning guiltily at the obvious shape jutting out from between his thighs. Glob dammit, he just had to be at her house on the one day that she decided to do this, didn't he?  
His mind started replaying the whole sequence of events, and hesitantly, almost unconsciously, the thumb and index finger of his right hand started playing with the zipper on his jeans, shifting it up and down. Remembering the way her breasts had gleamed, their strawberry tips glowing softly as she arched her back out of the water, he noiselessly undid his jeans and slid them down his hips a few inches, allowing his erection to spring out, still encased in his jockey shorts. His finger tips slid below the waistband of his jockeys and wrapped themselves around the shaft, causing him to growl softly as the pulsation in his groin increased.  
He stopped himself, nibbling on his lip again, ashamed and conflicted.  
What the hell was he doing?

He looked up as Fionna yawned then stretched her arms and stood up, stepping out of the tub. Marshall-Lee's left hand flew up to his mouth and he bit down forcefully on the pad of skin below his thumb to stop himself from groaning. Fionna paused next to the bath and stretched her back properly, then reached for a towel and began rubbing the fluffy material up her legs.  
She was totally oblivious to the torture she was causing the vampire who remained hidden in the corner of the room. His eyes scanned her suprisingly mature body automatically. Large, smooth oval-shaped breasts, leading down to a gracefully curved waist and full, rounded hips. Though she had a surprsingly small patch of pubic hair, and it contrasted oddly with the blonde lengths hanging from her head.

Helplessly, he extraced his cock from his underwear and began rubbing up and down, keeping his other hand firmly gripped between his teeth as Fionna started drying her upper body. She massaged her boobs around in a way that made Marshall-lee want to jump on her and simply take her, right there and then. His fingers were growing slick with sweat and pre-cum, and he couldn't help but moan slightly around the wedge of flesh he had imprisoned in his mouth as he clenched his fist and tugged. Though thankfully, Fionna was so absorbed in drying all her hair that she didn't appear to notice.  
He would grab her and pin her down on the floor, licking off the remaining beads of water with his tongue as she writhed under his touch. Her mouth would taste like the sweetest food, particularly with the blood that was still visible in the cut on her lip. Her nails would clench in his back as he entered her, and she would be tight, so fucking tight and hot around him. She would call his name just like she had before and scream, her hips bucking against him as he rammed into her.  
'_Ahh!..M-Marshall! Oh, Marshall-lee!'_

Marshall bit down even harder on his hand but he barely registered the blood that suddenly dripped into his mouth. He couldn't make a sound, but...!  
With one finally tug, he inhaled sharply through his nose as he came into his hand, the hot burst of semen spilling down over his fingers. Marshall squeezed his eyes shut and focused on remaining silent. Uhh...

Fionna froze, in the middle of wrapping the towel around her waist. She was sure she had heard something. It sounded like something hissing, or maybe sighing. She looked around and noticed a small green snake winding its way up the drainpipe for her bathroom sink. She stuck her tongue out at it, being very indisposed towads snakes ever since Cake had lured a bunch of them when she was trying to get rid of the PBH. The snake disappeared into a hole in the wall, and Fionna tucked one corner of the towel into place underneath her armpit indignantly. Stupid snakes.  
She then picked up her clothes and hat and walked out of the room, climbing up the ladder to her bedroom.

As soon as he could hear her footsteps on the floor upstairs, Marshall-Lee made himself visible again and snarled to finally release the tension, the afterglow of orgasm spiking when his fingertips brushed the tip. He leaned his head back against the wall, breathing heavily through his nose as he listened to Fionna walking around upstairs.  
Well, this made everything more complicated.  
He sighed as he considered the ramifications. Obviously, Fionna could never find out that this had happened, so nothing would've changed on her end. But he'd never be able to look at her again without thinking of this. Dammit.

After tucking everything back where it was supposed to be and zipping up his jeans, grunting slightly as the motioned stimulated his still-sensitive dick, he got up and floated over to Fionna's sink. He washed the cum off of his right hand, blinking at his other one as he did so. Huh, he was still bleeding. Must've bit down pretty hard if the vampire healing hadn't taken care of it already.

Deeming that he was now at least presentable, Marshall drifted out into her lounge and was surprised to find Fionna climbing down the ladder, fully dressed. Wow, she had done that quickly.  
When she reached the bottom of the ladder, she jumped off and began to walk towards the kitchen bench, barely glancing into the main area of the lounge. Then she did a double take and stared in surprise at Marshall-lee floating casually in the center of her living room. They eyed each other for a few seconds.  
' Um... Hi, are you in my house?' Marshall scanned her for a few seconds, multiple images flashing through his mind, before comprehending her words.  
_'Well Fionna, I was jacking off to you fingering yourself in your bathtub'  
_He blushed at the unwarranted thought and managed to stutter out a somewhat coherent response.  
' I,um... I.. hurt my hand. Yeah. And I.. D-didn't have any.. bandages left. Um... yeah.' (It was coherent, not eloquent.) Fionna raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, before shaking her head and walking into her kitchen, reaching into one of the top cupbords and pulling out a first-aid kit.  
' I, um, think I can...help you with that.' She said sarcastically, mimicking the way he had posed the statment. Marshall-lee rolled his eyes at her, kind of annoyed at himself for giving her the opportunity to tease him. She had caught him off guard, but even so. That deserved some payback.

'Yeah well, I got here earlier but I could hear water splashing in the bathroom, so I figured I should probably amuse myself for a bit until you weren't naked.' He smirked at her, watching her blush before drifting around her and slowly licking the back of her neck, causing her to stiffen and blush even deeper in surprise.  
' Heh, you always look so... _delicious_, when you blush.' He murmured, before Fionna whipped around and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly about a metre back into the air as he huffed out a small grunt.  
' Stop being a creep, Marshall! You can bandage your own damn hand!'  
She yelled before sitting down on the sofa and folding her arms, her righteous indignation blunted somewhat by the red flush spread across her cheeks. Marshall-lee shook his head and popped open the first-aid kit, smiling to himself.  
' Learn to take a compliment, Fi.' He sniped back, completely recovered from his earlier bout of being tounge-tied. Fionna threw him a look which he pretended not to see, then scowled in outrage.  
Was it weird that he found her feisty attitude completely sexy? Naw, there was nothing wrong with liking a strong, independent woman. He glanced at her as he wrapped the bandage around his palm, weaving it deftly around his thumb and index finger. He cocked an eyebrow when he caught her staring at him, and she quickly turned her face to the side doing her best to act like she didn't care at all.

As he wound the last of the bandage around his hand and dug in the box for a safety pin, he mused over his inhibitions. It'd be hard for him to be around Fionna without getting a boner from now on, especially if her position was at all compromised. She had been completely vulnerable in that bathtub, and any situation that mimicked that would remind him enough to turn him on. And obviously, that was something of a problem. A noticeable, awkward... hard one.  
Dragging her into a sexual relationship now probably wouldn't do her any favours, considering she probably understood as much about what she had done to herself as she understood why the sky was blue. Though he wanted to. So badly. And judging by the way she had cried his name, she wanted that too.  
But beyond her age, he inexperience and general icky feeling towards sex everyone has when they're just getting into it, he also had to contend with Cake. She'd chop his balls off if she ever caught him trying to get it on with her.  
So for now, he figured he would just have a little more fun embarrassing his Bunnyblue. And since he knew that she wanted him, he could now make his move whenever he felt like.

**Author's note: so this is a rewrite/beta/reboot or whatever you wanna call it of a story I've already got up on Deviantart. The original was a three part thingy rife with lemony goodness, but it was also the first lemon I've ever written so don't judge if the quality isn't as high as some of the stuff I've on here.  
Part one [original] /d71lo9c  
Part two: /d725b2p  
Part three: /d73csup**

**So this one I'll probably be more then three chapters, and they ain't gonna get together 'officially' in this one as quickly as they did in that one [Read: lots of illicit sexy times] I don't even know why I'm doing this. Maybe I'm addicted to new things, whether they be reboot or brand new. IDK. just shoot me already, my faithful regulars. I am working on the other stuff, it's just slow going :(**

**-WRA**


	2. Chapter 2- 'Pillow fight' Yeah, Right!

' So Fionna,' He said conversationally as he placed the safety pin between his teeth so that he could tighten up the bandage.  
' You might want to check the support structure of the Treehouse, I could hear something groaning pretty loudly while I was waiting.' He peeped at her face out the corner of his eye, satisfied to see the look of horror emphasized by a tasty shade of red. He loved making her blush. It was so gratifying.  
' U-uhm, I didn't hear anything.' She replied, chewing on her lip nervously.  
' Oh you might not have, sounded like you were having a lot of fun.' He placed a meaningful emphasis on the word fun, and Fionna turned crimson in response. She opened and closed her mouth like an asphyxiating fish as Marshall-lee nonchalantly lifted up his now-bandaged hand.  
'There. Fixed.' Fionna looked at the bandage and frowned.

' How did you even hurt your hand?' She asked, desperate to direct the conversation topic off of herself. Marshall-lee froze for a moment, frantically searching his mind for a plausible retort.  
' I, um.. was doing vampire stuff. You wouldn't understand.' He lied quickly, and Fionna raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
' Sounds like an excuse to me. Why can't you tell me?' She smiled, pleased to have found a nick of his that she could pick at. Marshall-lee hissed at her, his eyes flashing red.  
'Are you implying that I'm lying? That's a low blow.' He said musically, drifting closer to her. Fionna frowned slightly, confused. She was sure she had heard that sound before. That hiss.  
' Marshall, were you...' she began then trailed off, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow before he drifted behind her, making himself invisible.  
' You were asking me a question, sweetheart?' He murmured in her ear, causing Fionna to jump and then flail wildly at the air where she had heard him, but of course he had already moved away.  
' Jeez, don't do that! And don't call me sweetheart, either.' Fionna demanded, looking around for the vampire. She heard a snap and a hiss behind her, and turned to see her can of soda she had left on the bench floating in mid air, before Marshall's hand slowly materialised around it and he took a drink.  
' Hmm, cherry. I like your taste, sweetheart.' He said, grinning when she grit her teeth and she growled at him.  
' I said, don't call me that.' She said flatly, balling up her fists. Not only was he teasing her, he was stealing her soda too! Talk about hypocritical, when he still held a grudge against his mom for doing the same thing.  
' Make me.' Marshall challenged, chugging the rest of the can then playfully chucking it at Fionna. Try as she might not to rise to the bait, but with his knowing innuendos that scared the hell out of her and his cocky attitude, she couldn't help it.

Her restraint snapped when the cherry soda got her in the forehead, and Marshall had no reaction other than to snicker when her hand reflexively jerked towards the injury. The snicker turned into a full on cackle when she lunged for him and he scooted out of the way easily, turning over onto his back.  
' Boo.' He said, when she turned around and was confronted by his upside down visage directly in front of hers. Once again, she tried to catch him, but failed when he quickly flew a few metres to the right and landed on the ground.  
' Can't catch this, toots.' Marshall announced, laughing as he actually made use of his legs for once and ran away from Fionna, the two of them leaving a trail of destruction in their path. Marshall pushed objects over to block Fionna, taunting her all the while; she scrabbled over the couch and kicked off funiture to try and follow the vampire as closely as possible.  
' Get back here, you jerkface!' Fionna fumed, momentarily falling to her knees. Marshall-lee momentarily took flight again and performed a flip, doubling back on himself so that he was behind Fionna, reversing the direction of the chase.  
' Make me...' Came the sing song reply, followed by an indignant yelp from Fionna when Marshall lightly slapped her butt before running away.

After three round circuits of Fionna's living room and kitchen- the debris littered the ground heavily- Marshall-lee finally lucked out and stepped on a stray cushion, causing him to slip. Though he of course caught himself before he could hit the ground, this was rendered null and void a few moments later when Fionna slammed into his back at high velocity. She tackled him to the ground, then quickly tried to scramble up on top of him and pin him. Marshall resisted impressively, his own pride getting to him as he decided not to use his demon strength against the adventuress.  
Once he had twisted his arm out of Fionna's grip, he rolled sharply on to his side, throwing her off his back onto the ground with one of her legs hooked over his hip. Before she could recover, Marshall somehow managed to turn himself around completely and bring his knee up between them, allowing him the time to grab Fionna's wrists and then push her onto her back. Fionna growled and wrestled against his grasp, jerking up one of her legs and almost kneeing him in the crotch. He inhaled sharply at the fraction of contact then tutted darkly at Fionna as he poised himself over her on all fours, one leg on the outside of either hip.  
' Near miss, sweetheart. You're lucky.' He said, catching her when she attempted it again and locking his leg around hers.

Fionna struggled for a few moments but their position was such that she was rendered completely immobile, as Marshall proceeded to trap her only free limb- her left leg- underneath his ankle. She strained and twisted, and arched her back, but nothing helped.  
' Give it up, Fionna. I've got you completely at my mercy.' Marshall purred triumphantly, before hearing his words and suddenly realising he was correct. She _was_ completely at his mercy. Their legs were twined together, and he had her wrists pinned above her head, leaving her torso open and unprotected. Marshall-lee bit his lip mischievously and stretched out their legs, lowering him closer to her. Fionna appeared surprised, and she jumped violently when he widened his stance and the denim of his skinny jeans was suddenly brushing skin instead of cotton sock.  
' L-let me go!' She demanded a few seconds later, suddenly flushing as her chest brushed against his when she breathed in. A tiny fraction of a smile, played across Marshall's lips, satin black hair falling into his suddenly dark, deep red irises.  
' Make me.' He murmured, as he ducked his head into her neck and inhaled. He felt Fionna shiver and she began to struggle again with renewed vigour, almost frantic.  
' Seriously Marshall-lee, let me go _now_. Or I'll freak the math out.' Fionna said, trying to sound authoritative, but there was an edge to her voice that excited him.  
' Kings don't take orders, baby.'  
' D-don't call me that.' She protested weakly, sounding even less sure of herself then before. Marshall almost groaned. She was normally so tough and unassailable, and barely ever allowed anything or anyone to get the better of her. But right now, he had control over her, over someone who never let anyone control her. She was exposed and exploitable, because he could do whatever he wanted to her. In that moment, she belonged to him.  
Gob, that was so damn sexy.

Marshall-lee deigned to reply, instead ghosting his mouth lightly up and down her neck, not quite touching the skin until he reached her jaw, where he pressed his lips into the hollow just for a moment. Fionna froze up beneath him, completely still, before she started hyperventilating.  
' M-marshall..' She squeaked after a moment, and Marhall-lee kissed his way back down her neck, stopping somewhere in the middle and slowly licking her. He could feel how hot her skin was becoming, and could've sworn her heart skipped a beat when he gave another lingering kiss, tongue and all.  
' Yes, Fionna?' He replied in a somewhat hoarse tone, flicking his tongue out one more time. Her own unique flavour was just starting to bleed back into her skin through the harsh chemical taste and fake scent of the bubble bath. Bubbles. Bath. Fionna. Gleaming... His jeans were starting to feel really tight...  
' We're back, Fionna! Beemo won her game!'

Marshall-lee snapped back to reality with moments to spare, and he quickly disengaged himself from the adventuress. Fionna was now so completely mortified that she remained limply on the ground, looking up at the vampire in horror. Marshall-lee swallowed once, and found that he was panting, which was ridiculous, because he was dead. He didn't need air, so why was he gasping like a drowning sailor?  
He saw Fionna's gaze drop to his pants and her eyes widen till they looked way too large for her face, pupils dialating and jaw dropping. For Satan's sake...  
' Eyes up here, Fionna.' He hissed melodramatically, flushing slightly. In a momentary spark of inspiration, he quickly grabbed a pillow from the ground then kicked another in the general direction of the adventuress.

' Hey Sugarpi- What the plonk happened in here?!' Cake howled incredulously when she stretched up into the treehouse and was immediately met with carnage. The entire room was a huge mess, almost no piece of funiture left undisturbed and no picture left hanging straight. In the silence that followed, a teetering pot balanced on the wayward stove in the background crashed to the floor. Fionna would've laughed at how perfect the moment was if she wasn't busy being... whatever this was.  
' And Marshall-lee, what the popcorn are you doing in my house?' Cake demanded, her tail puffing up threateningly behind her as her ears laid back. Marshall-lee shrugged nonchalantly, casually holding the pillow in front of his crotch in the most unsupicious way he could manage.  
' Eh, I was around. Fi and I had an impromptu pillow fight, and it got a little intense. Right, sweetheart?' He said, looking at her and silently willing her to play along. Right now, he wanted nothing more that to simply bolt, but that would raise a shit load of awkward questions. He couldn't have that, or Fionna might find out about what happened in the bathroom through stringent cross examining. Oh shit, don't think about it, don't think about it...  
' Uh, yeah. Intense. Sorry, Cake.' Fionna finally piped up from the floor, attempting to smile but failing miserably. However, this made her look rather sheepish, which was probably the emotion Cake wanted in this circumstance anyway.

The calico cat sniffed at the two of them impetuously, while Beemo fiddled awkwardly with the tassels on the end of Cake's scarf as she stood behind her.  
' Sorry is right, girly! You better get started cleaning this up. And don't think you can just leave, Marshall-lee!' Cake said, suddenly jabbing a claw at the vampire who was about halfway out the window at that point in time, still holding the cushion.  
' Oh yeah? And how're you gonna stop me, kitty?' He sniped back instantly, dying (figuratively) to make a break for it. Cake hesitated, and Marshall-lee grinned, knowing he had won. Cakers couldn't do a thing, and she knew it.  
' That's what I thought. Laters, ladies.' He pronounced cockily, disappearing out of the window. Cake ran over and sucked in a huge lungful of air, all set to let it rip, but was cut off when she was hit in the face with the pillow. She yowled angrily and tore the item to shreds in seconds, then she gave up on the theatrics and screamed a garbled mixture of insults and profanities at the slowly receding back of Marshall-lee as he disappeared behind a hill.

Fionna watched this in silence, completely bewildered by the dramatic turn of events. Before she had any time to actually think about it though, she felt small hands tugging on her skirt and looked down to see Beemo, a worried 5-bit expression on her pixelated face.  
' Fionna, I don't like it when Cake yells. It makes me ascared!' Beemo confided. Fionna patted the top of the little console's head.  
' It's okay Beemo. Yo, Cake!' Fionna yelled, hoping the cat would hear her over her tirade. Cake stopped, her ears twitching. Then she looked over her shoulder, panting slightly.  
' Yes, dearest?'  
' Stop freaking at Marshall. He's long gone and you're frightening Beemo.' Fionna said with a firmness that slightly surprised Cake. Fionna didn't tend to play the role of moderator very often.  
' Oh uhm.. Sorry, Bub.' Cake said rather mechanically towards Beemo. Then she sighed, and straightened a picture hanging next to the window.  
' C'mon baby doll. Let's get this place straightened out.'

**Author's note: So, not so much lemon. More fluffy with a drizzle of citrus juice. This rewrite will be kind of similar to WISYF in that there will indeed be a story to compliment the filth, because I'm not your bargain basement smut-peddler. Take my pretentious storylines that immerse the porn or don't take it at all :P  
Also, short chapter because this just seemed like logical place to end. Shoot me. *shrugs**gets shot***


	3. Chapter 3- Dream a Little Dream of Me

Marshall-lee paced back and forth inside his house, fingers curled nervously in his jet black fringe. His bass guitar lay abandoned against the amp after it had proved to be no worthy distraction from the thoughts flitting around inside his head.  
After leaving, he'd tried to ease his frustrations by messing with some of the candy folk (naive little buggers never saw him coming) but no matter how terrified they got, it didn't make him laugh. It didn't afford any respite from the longing to go back to the treehouse and bed that skittish little rabbit.  
Of course, when Prince No-balls had caught him, he'd gotten kicked out and issued an official warning (like that was supposed to scare him). So he'd gone home, with great difficulty. Honestly, the only thing stopping him from going back there right now and pinning her just like he had before was her damn cat. And even that seemed like a minor obstacle. That actually kind of scared him.

This afternoon had been unusual, yes. Interesting, definitely. Confusing too. But the thing that was weirding him out was the intensity of his reaction. He'd seen Fionna scantily clad before, and while he'd appreciated the view it hadn't been that arousing for him. He'd known her since she was twelve, and when you've seen a girl develop from that age they do kind of fall more easily into the 'Best friend's kid sister' area instead of ' Chick I'd like to slam'. And sure, she was getting older now, she was filling out and it suited her- really suited her. But eh, even so. Before today, he still hadn't been serious when he flirted with her. That was just how they were.  
But after seeing her in that bathtub... man, even just thinking about it now made him bite his lip and his stomach twist into intricate patterns. And for him, that was really, really fuckin' weird. Why was he still so turned on, why couldn't he get the thought of her and him out of his head? He had the sound of her sighing his name set on replay.  
Obviously she wanted him, on some level. Even if she had no clue why. And it wasn't like that was exaclty surprising, when his competition featured guys made of bubblegum, stardust and slime. Ew.  
The part that was creeping him out wasn't that Fionna was now suddenly a girl he could fuck. It's because suddenly, the only girl he wanted to fuck was Fionna.

His body was still physically around late teens/early twenties, even if his mind was far past that (or so he liked to think). But it wasn't general hormonal randiness. It was her he wanted, and specifically her. Fionna.  
And that had never happened to him before.  
What the fuck was this? 

* * *

'Ugh... I am exhausted, honey. Please don't ever spring that big a mess on me again.' Cake groaned dramatically as she hauled herself into her drawer-bed, arms draping loosely out the side like multi-coloured furry spaghetti. Fionna shrugged at her in apology.  
' He just kinda turned up, Cake. He needed a bandage.' Cake's ears flicked skeptically (how could she make an ear flick look skeptical? It was supernatural)  
' He's a vampire, baby girl. If he was still bleeding when he asked for one, he could've only been hurt about a minute before.' Fionna thought about this as she climbed into her bed, pulling up the furs. So if he had hurt himself while he was out doing 'Vampire stuff' (please, she wasn't that dumb), he should've been fine by the time he made it to the treehouse. Which meant he must've already been in the house when he hurt himself.  
And that made no sense, because he couldn't have already been in there, she was alone before he turned up. He would've heard her- he would've heard...  
Oh Gob.  
' Night, sugarpie.' Cake called sleepily before turning over, interrupting Fionna's minor panic attack.  
' Uh.. G-g'night, Cake.' She managed after half a beat, then blew out the candle and sank down into her covers, lying curled on her side. Her eyes remained wide open.

She knew he sometimes hid out in the treehouse. She had told him not to because that was creepy, but he always retorted with that it was still his house and she couldn't tell him when he could come to his own property (And it wasn't like he ever listened to her anyway). So that meant he could've been in the treehouse the entire time this morning.  
The. .  
That hadn't been coincidental, those little double entendres he kept dropping when he was talking to her. He knew. He knew what she had been doing because he had listened to her. That perverted little jerkface!  
Fionna could feel her cheeks burning at the thought. She had made a lot of noise, because she knew with everybody gone she had no reason to hold back- or so she had thought. She had even said his gob-damned name at one point (He just... sometimes the thought of him touching her like that made her feel all shivery and twitchy). But unless he had been listening very hard indeed, he wouldn't have heard that. She hoped.  
Dammit, either way, she'd never be able to face him again now, especially not with what happened after. She didn't even want to think about that now, but she couldn't help it. The feeling of his tongue against her neck suddenly flooded the forefront of her mind.

They had been so close together. Tangled up in each other. He had held her down like he wanted to keep her there, like he wanted to touch her and hold her. She hadn't liked being so helpless- that was never a word she would let someone describe her with- but for some reason having him so near her had made her not mind as much. And he had kissed her like.. Like she didn't even know how. It had felt strange. In a good way, which sounds really wrong but it was true.  
When he was her mental focus, she was treated to this weird cocktail of emotions she couldn't even begin to decipher, and it had only gotten more complicated now. She wanted to ask him how he'd hurt himself, why he hadn't left if he realised what she was doing, how he wasn't embarrassed or-or ashamed or disgusted. And why he had kissed her like that, and what the hell was going on in his pants afterwards. So many questions, and she'd never be able to find the balls to ask him. Because no matter how tough or strong or brave she was, when it came to guys- well, just Marshall, more or less- and what he did to all her squishy heart-guts and below, she would always chicken out.  
It just seemed like there was so much more at stake with things like that. More than just a scrape which could be fixed with a.. a bandage. She didn't know how she would mend a bruised heart.

' Whatcha thinking so hard about, bunny-baby?' Fionna jumped at the sound of that voice and immediately felt heat rush up her neck to her face.  
' M-Marshall!?' She nearly shrieked, but then she felt a finger press against her lips and then a vague sense of pressure along her back. He snaked his free arm over her waist and pulled her in against him, simultaneously trapping her upper arm and twining his fingers through hers on the lower. Fionna could feel his breath behind her ear.  
' Quiet down, banshee. Or we'll get caught by kitty.' Fionna obliged begrudgingly and tried to turn around, but Marshall-lee held her in a vice like grip, and she couldn't move to see his face. She didn't like how she couldn't see what he was doing. It reminded her too much of how he had held her captive this afternoon.  
' What the hell are you doing in my bed, Marshall-lee?' Fionna hissed venomously. A conversation with him right now would be way, way too hard. She did not want this.  
' I couldn't help myself, Fionna. Just thinking 'bout you and me... It was doing my head in.'  
' What do you mean 'You and me?' There isn't any you and me, there's just me and then you happen to kind of be around sometimes in the same place.' She told him over her shoulder, giving a glare even though she knew it wouldn't be seen. She just wanted him gone, no matter how badly she had to treat him.  
' Liar liar... Pants on fire...' Marshall-lee chuckled darkly, somehow managing to make that sound incredibly sexy. Fionna was about to protest, but then she stiffened when she felt his lips against her spine. He kissed up to the nape of her neck, and Fionna felt one of the hand that was wrapped around her shift slightly, so that he was rolling one of the buttons of her pajamas between his fingertips.|

' I think we should continue from before we were interrupted. What d'ya reckon?' He murmured, smoothly popping the button. Fionna was about to tell him to lump off/ kick him in the shin (whichever happened first), but he interrupted her before he could.  
' And before you tell me where to get off, think about it. Since when do I crash your room and cuddle up with you at night- at great personal risk- when I could be doing cool stuff?'  
' Since when do you pin me to the floor then make me pretend we were pillow fighting? What's your point?' Fionna retorted. Marshall-lee laughed again then rolled her over onto her back, and she looked at his face for the first time, carefully keeping her expression neutral (don't you dare blush!). His features where sharply delineated in the moonlight but somehow still unclear, silvery highlights on his black hair. But his eyes were shining and sparkling, almost fever bright. He looked like he was under a spell.  
' You would've kicked me out already if you didn't want me to be here. I know you, stop pretending.' Fionna yelped as he pulled her pajamas open. When exactly had he undone all those buttons? She tried to cringe away and curl in on herself, But Marshall-lee pinned her again and devoured her body hungrily.  
' Like I said.. Liar-' He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck thoroughly, before trailing over on to one of her breasts. Fionna squirmed and kicked out underneath him as he licked her once, testing the waters. She thought about yelling out, but that would end as badly for her as it would for him. Catch 22. Marshall's eyes flashed up to hers again for a second.  
'..Liar-' He shifted the rest of him further down her body as he moved over to the other side of her chest, sucking on the nipple and causing Fionna to bite the inside of her cheeks to muffle a rather indignant moan. Stop it, you manipulative dick!  
' ..Pants-' She felt his hands move off of her wrists and immediately tried to stop him before he went any further, but discovered he had tied her hands to the sides of the bed using the sleeves of her pajamas. What the hell? When!? Marshall-lee grinned mischievously at her struggle, before placing his hand on her hips and kissing down her midriff. It tickled and Fionna spasmed, making Marshall give a small appreciative noise. She tried to kick out, do anything, but her feet were caught beneath the animal furs, and they were tucked down tightly by Marshall's weight.  
' ..On-' Fionna heard a muffled tear, and pulled frantically against her bonds. She knew where he was going now, and she did not want him to. No no no no no...  
'..Fire.'

She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to feel his hands there, but instead... nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes realising she was panting hard. Marshall-lee had his hands on either side of her hips, poised over her body and he was simply watching her expression.  
' What are you so afraid of?' He questioned after a moment. Fionna stared at him as she tried to calm her breathing down and figure out what the hell was going on. After a few seconds, Marshall-lee slowly lowered himself down and put his cheek against the base of her stomach, and she felt his hands slide down her thighs under the material.  
' I... I-I...' She stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.  
' It's because... You.. you were there! You heard me, you know.' She admitted, looking away from him and gritting her teeth when she felt heat rush into her face. Oh, she did not like this.  
' I know what?' Marshall fired back immediately, and Fionna shivered. The sensation of his smooth, cold skin rubbing against her belly when he talked was weirdly enjoyable. But she'd be damned before she let him know that.  
' You know what I was doing in the bathtub.' She saw his eyes widen in surprise and felt his hands clench slightly on her legs.  
' How do you know that?'  
' Because y- If your hand was still bleeding when I saw you, you must've hurt it only a minute ago. Which meant you were in my house when you hurt yourself.' Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow.

' Huh. I ought to give your I.Q more credit, bunny. You're smarter then I thought. But obviously, if I cared what you were doing in the bathtub I wouldn't have stayed this afternoon. It doesn't matter.'  
' Yes it does, it matters to me, you pervert!I'mmadatyouandIdon'twantyouheresogetoutnow beforeIbreakyourballs!'  
' That's not true though, is it?' He stated calmly, and she felt his nails run lightly down the outside of her thighs. They left a tingly, itchy trail in their wake that she needed to be touched again. Dammit, her mind was working properly, but the rest of her was completely disconnecting from her emotions and sending a complimentary 'fuck you' in the form of a twinge beginning below her belly button and spreading downwards.  
' Of course it's true, now get off me!'  
' Fionna, I know you want me. You said so yourself.' Fionna's jaw dropped and she felt her whole body flood with an instant shock of panic-heat. Oh. My. Glob.  
' You.. Y-you..' Marshall-lee smiled and kissed her stomach once, in a way she would've almost called romantic if it weren't for a slightly more animal instinct evident in his gaze.  
' But you're still protesting. Baby, we've established you don't need to freak, so why're you still so frigid? What's bothering you about me being here?'

'It's not because you're here in my room- well, not anymore, I guess- it's because you're.. _there_. And I don't want you to be, so leave.' She finished quickly, struggling in vain for the umpteenth time. An odd expression crossed the vampire's face, but then he flashed her a half smile.  
' What.. here?' He said, kissing her hip. Fionna shook her head vigorously. He was teasing her, that was not fair and she wanted him out. Now.  
' Here?' He asked again, pressing his lips into the joint between her hip and her thigh.  
' Stop it, No! you know what I mean and don't you dare or I'll kick you into next week!' She hissed at him, still wary of Cake waking up.  
' So you mean.. here?' Marshall-lee said innocently, and Fionna made an odd little yelping noise when his tongue slid once up her sex. Marshall-lee laughed shortly at Fionna's expression, then kept his eyes on her face as he licked her again. Fionna inhaled sharply and glared at him.  
' You. Are. So. Dead.' She muttered.  
' You're stating the obvious, doll.' Fionna was about to reply but cut herself off by biting down hard on her lower lip when she felt him enter the gates, shallow but firm investigation. He appeared annoyed by the fact that she refused to make any noise, so delved deeper. Fionna was unable to stop herself from giving a shamefully breathy moan when he pushed inside her and immediately felt embarrassed by her lack of self control.  
Glob. She obviously couldn't stop him, but really she had known subconsciously that she wasn't going to the moment she had felt his lips against the back of her neck. She was scared, but this was an adventure. Her fear had been the one protesting, while her curiosity and whatever it was that had made her say his name wanted to see where this was going. It was new, and it felt dangerous for some reason. She didn't understand what she was getting herself into by letting him do this, but she wanted to understand.  
She felt him pull back out of her and gave a small grunt in protest. But then she felt his hands move and when she opened her eyes a moment later, Marshall-lee was gone.

' Fionn-aaah!'  
Fionna jerked sleepily in her bed at the sound of her name, rising out of a half-forgotten dream. It had been something good.. As she tried to remember it, everything else that had happened suddenly pushed all memories of said dream away.  
She sat bolt upright and clutched at her pajamas, but was confused to find they were fully buttoned. What? but when Mar- M... He had left, they'd been undone, and she didn't remember doing them back up. He'd pulled it entirely off her upper body and tied her to the bed, and that was how she was when she finally fell asleep. People can't get redressed in their sleep, can they?  
' Fionna? You okay, darling?' The adventuress looked up to see Cake's head poking up over the ladder, a mild look of worry on her face. Fionna hesitated for half a moment. She couldn't tell her sister about last night. if there had even been a last night. She could've dreamt the whole thing, residual images from what had happened earlier. But that was even more embarrassing then if it had actually happened. She hadn't known dream sensations could be so... intense.  
' Yeah, I um... I'm fine. What's up?'  
' Breakfast is ready honey, you come and get it when you're dressed.' Cake told her, as the cat's head drew away again. Fionna stayed freeze-framed in her bed for a few more moments then mechanically pushed her fringe back and shook her head.  
'It was just a dream... Just a.. dream.' She murmured to herself as she stood up, before stripping off her pajamas and walking over to the cupboard to grab her clothes. She didn't even notice the tear ripping downwards from the last button hole in the red material. 


	4. Chapter 4- Stress Relief

Amp powered on and up? Yep.  
Bass plugged in and tuned? Check.  
Kick-ass song in mind? Uh-huh.  
_'Let's see if this helps-'_ Marshall-lee thought grimly, running his fingers lightly over the strings of the axe and listening to the distortion. After upping the gain just a few more increments, He started to play.

_'Scotty doesn't know_  
_That Fionna and me_  
_Do it in my van every sunday_

_She tells him she's in church_  
_But she doesn't go_  
_Still she's on her knees_  
_And Scotty doesn't know-'_

She hadn't been on her knees though. She had been on her back, writhing and twisting underneath him. At first it had seemed sexy, but then she had kept shutting him out. She just wasn't letting herself go, and letting him in. He wanted her to relax, not completely but just to be okay with- No, focus!

_'Fionna says she's out shopping_  
_but she's under me and I'm not stopping_

_'Cause Scotty doesn't know_  
_Scotty doesn't know_  
_Scotty doesn't know_  
_Don't tell Scotty_  
_'Cause Scotty doesn't know_  
_Scotty doesn't know-oh' _

He _had _stopped. He had stopped because it felt.. wrong, and he could feel that she wasn't ready for it. He had expected some resistance, and in a way he had been looking forward to the point in time when she would finally yield to him and let him take her. When she finally acknowledged that she was his, and he owned her. But she just wouldn't.

_' I can't believe he's so trusting_  
_While I'm right behind you thrusting_  
_Fionna's got him- _Fionna...'

Marshall-lee sighed and gave up, fingers limply trailing off the strings as the last strains of sound died. Gob-fucking-dammit. He was so bloody confused.  
He had gotten tired of fighting for a weak sense of morality that defied his own nature, tired of pacing back and forth. Eventually, he made it to the mindset of 'Fuck it' (apathetically and literally) and that's when he'd shown up at her house. Tied her down and forced his access without her permission. Tasted her creamy magic.  
He knew that the simple fact she had allowed him to get as far as he had showed that she didn't really want to stop him, on some level. She was far too strong to actually let someone take advantage of her like that if she really, _really_ didn't want them to.

But the fact that she continued to consciously resist even when she was obviously enjoying what he did to her had skewed everything from his perspective, and made it seem far too rapey. Creepy and wrong.  
He had started to get that feeling as he realised how tense and nervous she was, felt how her body nearly cringed away from his tongue. She was turned on, but she was frightened. And that's why he had had to leave, right then and there, or at the very least to get away from her. Because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to stop. He would've become too invested, too frustrated and he would've taken her whether she wanted him to or not. And while he wanted many things from Fionna, he didn't want to hurt her.

Marshall-lee burst out with an embittered growl, roughly pulling the guitar strap over his head and almost carelessly throwing his bass onto the couch. Fingers fisted in his hair, pacing back and forth.  
The second he had gotten off of her, his mind ('mind') screamed at him to get back in there and finish what he'd started. That had been the biggest mental argument he'd inflicted upon himself in quite some time. And it didn't exactly help that the entire time, he was desperately trying and failing not to savour her flavour.  
She hadn't been that wet. Just the beginnings of arousal. But it had been enough for him to taste, and _damn_. Smooth, creamy, a little salty but somehow sweet at the same time. Like... like salted caramel, but completely different. It had taken everything he had not to abandon the darkened corner he had concealed himself in as he panted and guiltily licked his lips. It had take everything he had not to give up on the faint sense of discomfort that kept him there and just succumb to his desires. (terrorising, stealing, manipulating, general dickishness? Fine. Sadism and Rape? No. He was evil, but he wasn't psychotic.)  
If it had been anyone else, literally anyone else, he probably would have kept going. Sure, he would've felt bad afterwards but sexually frustrated killing machine here. On the scale between human and animal, vampires are definitely in the middle.  
He would use people like playthings and sex toys when they meant nothing to him, because he knew they either couldn't or wouldn't stop him. But not Fionna.  
He couldn't do that to her, because she meant more than nothing somehow. She had managed to worm her way past that realm in his list of priorities and become something he actually placed value in. And now, the way he wanted her, specifically her, was unfamiliar to him and he didn't know how to gauge it. How far he could push it without hurting himself too.

Marshall-lee resumed floating and sulkily went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. No matter how minutely he examined this, he still didn't understand. So there was no point in just thinking on an endlessly loop, it wouldn't achieve anything beyond making him remember the way she had tasted for the thousandth time. 'Cause she had tasted fucking amazing. She had been so warm, the occasional bolt of heat arcing quickly through her whenever he hit a new limit. Gob, if only he could go back there now, if only he knew he had enough self control and that she would open her legs willingly...

The images of her flooded his mind and he leant back against the kitchen bench, trying his best to get through the button on his jeans but the fabric of his shirt kept getting in the way. He floated a few inches upwards and half-sat on the edge of the bench as he pulled the collared shirt off over his head, then let his shoulder blades hit the wall as he undid his jeans and pushed them down. They dropped down around his ankles as he pulled his semi-hard cock out of his jockey shorts and started stroking it with his right hand. He hadn't given himself any release since he was stuck in that bathroom, and considering all that had happened during the night, it was long overdue. Glob, that bathroom...

He wanted to catch her just after she had gotten out of the shower- or bath, whatever- but befored she towled off, when her body was still slick to the touch and the room was full of steam. She'd already be hot and flushed, a pinkish colour across her cheeks and her breasts. And this time, she would welcome him, she would want him as badly as he wanted her. She would moan and pant when he pulled her nipples into his mouth, biting on the tip and making her fall to her knees as she cried out.  
' Ah! A-ahh.. Fuck-' Marshall suddenly hissed, unprepared for the shock of pleasure when he ran his fingers over the head, spreading precum to ease the friction. This was the hardest he'd been in a while, diamond-like in his hand as he grabbed the shaft and tugged. He arched his spine slightly and flipped his hair back when he tipped his head against the wall, resuming the fantasy.  
Then.. then she'd lie back, leaned against the side of the bathtub with her legs spread wide open and her feet tucked under her butt so that her hips were pushed forward. She'd run her hands down her body and pant and beg for him to take her. And he'd be able to watch her drip, see her shine with her need for him.  
'_Marshall-lee.. Uh-uhh.. please, Marshall..'_  
And then he would lick and suck and drink, holy fuck- he would drink her dry. She would scream his name as he played her body like a fine instrument, bringing her higher as quickly or as slowly as he wanted. He would own her body, own _her_.  
_' Oh, Fuck me, Marshall.. aahh.. ah, M-Marshall-lee!'_  
And then he'd feel the shock of heat, he'd hear her say his name and watch the torture on her face turn to ecstasy as he made her come...  
' Mmf... Uh, Fionna-AH! Hhhaah!... hah..'

Marshall-lee bit his lip as semen dripped down his fingers and splattered onto the floor, swallowing hard then opening his mouth as he inhaled deeply. F-fuck... that was more then usual. But then usual had kind of gone out the window in the past day. He didn't normally have to jack off more than once a week (Immortals feel things more intensely then mortal species do, comparatively. It prevents them becoming bored with existence.) But he'd needed to twice in the space of less than twenty four hours.  
He had literally never been so horny, ever. It was fucking insane. He needed to get a grip on- on whatever this was so that he'd be able to function like a normal person. So that he could see, or even just pass by Fionna without immediately wanting to have sex with her. So that he wouldn't end up murdering someone he would regret killing just to help the frustration. And so he could get on with his life (death).  
He hoped that since he'd taken the time to hurriedly untie Fionna and redress her (as clinically and with as much detachment as he could. He basically pretended to be Gumball) She might have woken up this morning and thought it was all a dream. Hopefully.  
And even if she hadn't, if he avoided her for a little while then acted like it hadn't happened next time he saw her, she'd forget it or write it off as him being a d-bag. Which was preferable than her trying to pursue it, because by making him talk with her about it, it would only make him want to bed her again. And again. And again.  
What the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

'Hey Cake... I-I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?' Fionna said, shouldering her bag and walking nonchalantly over to the central tree-trunk. Cake was playing Beemo in the lounge, her little pink cat tongue sticking out in concentration.  
' Yeah sure, baby. Be careful.' Cake told her absent-mindedly, before yelling at Beemo for killing off her character with a lava pit that 'totally wasn't there before!'  
Fionna left hurriedly, heaving a sigh of relief when she was outside and saw the sun shining brightly. Marshall-lee never left his house when it was sunny unless he had a damn good reason. So she wouldn't have to confront him about her dream, or deal with thinking about what it had inspired her to do when she was in the shower this morning. She had a purplish semi-circle bruise on the inside of her forearm from using the flesh as an impromptu gag while she knelt in the bath and thought about what would've happened if dream-Marshall hadn't decided to bolt. Which actually, was kinda weird for a dream. They are all over the place, but having him disappear was still a fairly sharp 180 to make.  
However, the alternative to an odd dream was that it had really happened, and that was completely insane. No way would Marshall have actually snuck into her room at night and tied her down like that. He was fairly daring, but she didn't think even he would have the balls to try with Cake barely three metres away.

But the weirdest thing was dream-Marshall had agreed with her when she had accused him of being in the treehouse with her. She would've thought he would deny it, just because her mind would want to put her back at ease.  
Considering it now, it really did seem like the only possible way he still would've been bleeding. But if he healed so fast then why did he ask for a bandage in the first place? Why didn't he just run off and wait to heal, without having the whole awkward confrontation that meant she now knew he had been there while she was uh.. busy? Not to mention his whole speil about support structures. Puh-lease. He _had_ to have heard, there was no way he could be that unintentionally terrifying.  
But then that begged the question: How did he even hurt himself if he was just hanging/ hiding in the treehouse? He had become offended and hissed at her when she asked, so it was probably something shameful. Thinking of this particular trait triggered a memory for Fionna, but before she had time to fully realise it she was surprised by the sensation of a cold droplet hitting the back of her neck.  
' Ah! What-' Fionna squinted up into the sky and realised she was walking right into a sunshower. Grumbling under her breath, she hoisted her backpack over her head and sprinted over the hills towards a small group of trees a little way away from the edge of a forest. The sunshower became heavier as she ran, pelting her with penny-sized drops of water before she managed to reach cover.

When she reached the grove of trees she sat down against one of the trunks and pulled off her rabbit hat, wringing out the water into the damp grass.  
Fionna believed she was alone, but after putting back on her hat and inspecting the area surrounding her, she realised that this was in fact not the case. She could see the tip of a brown boot poking out from behind one of the other trees and figured that it was probably someone else who was taking refuge from the rain. However, she stealthily reached into her backpack and drew her thorny sword, just in case.  
Fionna crept forward in a crouch, slowly poking her head around the corner of a bush at the foot of the tree this other, unidentified person was resting on. As soon as she recognised him though, she dropped the sword and stumbled over to him (she tripped as she stood up).

' Flame prince!? When- wher.. what are you doing here?' She exclaimed worriedly, noticing the darkish brown amber he had faded to instead of his usual bright orange. Flame Prince looked to be almost comatose. When she touched his shoulder, trying to shake him awake, he was worryingly cold. Only about the temperature of a warm bath.  
' Flame prince? Hey, FP c'mon!' He showed no reaction beyond a faint groan, though Fionna noticed he was steadily heating up, responding to the contact. Encouraged by this, Fionna wrapped her arms around his waist with some difficulty and pulled him up against her, reasoning that her body heat might help him dry off faster. He had gotten heavier- actually it felt like he'd gotten bigger all-round since she had last seen him. Which had admittedly been a while. He'd gone off to 'figure some stuff out' after their rather luke-warm (ironically) attempt at a relationship. Nobody blamed anybody though, and she held no animosity towards him. And right now, an old friend was a welcome distraction.  
' Fionna, what... I'm either dreaming or stupidly lucky.' Flame Prince murmured a few moments later, just when Fionna was about to back off. The temperature of his skin was starting to become painful.  
' Dude, what're you talking about?' She questioned, then cringed and finally let him go before he burnt her. He still looked a little less fiery than usual, but he'd be fine soon.  
' That as soon as I'm flaming out, you happen to show up. The one person who knows exactly how to fix it. That's so unlikely.' Fionna laughed, and sat down cross legged next to him as he finally moved, leaning forward and pressing a hand to his forehead as he winced. His hair fell over one eye, still damp. Even that had gotten longer. How much time had passed since she'd last seen him?  
' Hey, don't question the gifts of the universe.'  
' What, like nearly passing out 'cause it rained when it was sunny? That seems more like an assassination attempt then a gift.' Fionna rolled her eyes as he shook his head and his hair suddenly flamed up brightly, turning into a mohawk that brushed his shoulders near the bottom. Wow. Looked good.

' Anyway, how ya been? I haven't seen you in forever, Pocket-rocket.' Flame Prince raised an eyebrow at her, an involuntary smile appearing on his face.  
' You still call me that? You haven't changed at all, Blondie.' Fionna punched him in the arm then accepted when he stood up and offered her a hand. Almost immediately his eyes widened slightly and he looked her up and down.  
' Wait, I take that back.' Fionna crossed her arms self-consciously, and Flame prince grinned at her knowingly.  
' I mean, now you're even shorter.' At her immediate thunderstruck reaction he laughed, and copped her retribution-punch without complaint. However he was right. They'd been roughly the same height when they parted, but she barely came up to his chin now. Though those boots did have heels.  
' Oh, everyone's a comedian.' Fionna griped and Flame prince shook his head.  
' No, but seriously, you look really different- in a good way. Don't actually know what I expected when I haven't seen you for a year and a half.' Fionna paused for a moment at this, looking at him incredulously. A year and a half? _Really?_

'...Wow. I hadn't realised.. wow.' Fionna said, looking down at the ground and laughing at herself. She felt bad for losing track of him like that, especially after how he had left. Flame prince touched her shoulder and she looked back up at him. There was nothing blaming her in his smile, just a painful look of familiarity.  
She hadn't realised how well you could still know someone when you hadn't seen them for such a long time. It hurt to comprehend just how much she still cared about him, and placing that on top of the stress she was experiencing thanks to her confusion with Marshall- Maybe an old (boy)friend really wasn't the best kind of distraction right now.  
' I was the one who left Fionna. But yeah. Maybe I disappeared for longer than I should've. I missed more about this place then I thought I would... I really missed you.' Fionna held his eyes for exactly a milisecond after this revelation then looked back down at the ground, feeling something drop through her stomach and writhe around in her intestines. Jeez, what was it these days with men affecting her lower digestive system? It was an extraordinairly uncomfortable sensation, so she surreptitiously folded one arm across her belly as she minutely inspected a tiny pink flower next to Flame Prince's foot.  
' I... Do you regret it? Do you wish you had stayed w-with.. Uhm, stayed here?' She found herself asking and almost immediately wishing she hadn't. The moment of silence that followed made the squirming gnawing sensation increase tenfold and start to devour her kidneys.  
'... No. And yes.' Fionna waited for him to explain, feeling like the anxiety monster in her gut was attempting to climb up her trachea. Flame Prince's feet shifted slightly and Fionna risked a quick glance upwards, before determining it was safe to look at his face when she realised he wasn't watching her anymore.

' You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've seen, Blondie. There's just so much stuff you can't find out by being told and staying in the same place to dream about it. But then when you're away and seeing it for yourself, you're dreaming of the people back home.' Flame Princes looked back at her and Fionna manged to hold his eyes this time, determined to stop being such a wimp. He was the one that chickened out this time, looking down at his nervously twisting fingers.  
' I'm... I like that I've been places, seen and done it all before I had to make my decisions about what I'm gonna do with my life. But I kinda wished I had waited too. So that I could've maybe... ' He sighed in frustration and Fionna saw his brow furrow and an apricot-coloured flush appear on his cheeks.  
' Fi, I don't want to start anything with you again. I've barely been back a week, and I don't want everything to just go back to the way it was. I want to move forward in the same place. I-if that makes sense.' Then he sighed and smiled at her in a somewhat bashful manner.  
' But I'd be lying if I said I didn't wanna kiss you one more time, even though I know that's stupid because I'll burn you. Just for the sake of it. I really, really missed you.'

Fionna smiled at him, thinking about what he had told her. What it would mean to him, and how great it would be to forget about all the complicated happenings she was wrestling with internally and reconcile with a boy she used to love.  
' Just one last kiss? For old times' sake?' She questioned, and Flame prince looked at her in surprise.  
' Yeah, but Fi.. I'll burn you. It's just-' Fionna grabbed his hands and tugged him out into the rain. While they had been talking, puffy grey clouds had slowly closed in but their tiny grove of trees was still in the middle of the patch of sunlight.  
Fionna saw him wince as the water hit his skin, and the heaviness of the shower soon soaked her through. He cooled down very quickly as she dragged him further out onto the hills.  
' One last kiss, and you promise that no matter what happens and where you decide to go, we'll stay friends?' Fionna asked him, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. She knew that he heated up when she got closer to him, but hopefully the combination of being with her and the rain would keep him at a temperature she could manage without him burning out.

Flame Prince replied to her question by leaning down and kissing her firmly. It was like drinking burning hot tea, but Fionna didn't mind. She immediately went back for more when he broke away, letting him know that she was okay and he didn't need to worry about her. As their mouths synchronized, like old dancing partners recovering half-forgotten steps, she heard him give a tiny sigh. Then his hands moved from where they had been placed chastely on her waist and wound around her shoulders, surrounding her in a pleasant warmth despite the rain that continued to drip on to them.  
There was a sense of nostalgia, and that painful familiarity that Fionna simultaneously hated and adored. It felt bad to know that she was essentially using him as a channel for her frustration while constantly being reminded of how incredible doing this with him used to make her feel. But that same familiarity meant there was no unease, because they both remembered that incredible feeling and how to provide it.  
He was a distraction, and he was her friend. She trusted him. For now, that's all she needed, and she suspected that was all he needed from her too.

**Author's note: Whoo, this was a long chapter. It could've been even longer, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. Man, I wish I could see all you hard-core Fiolee shipper's faces right now. I'll bet your shooting daggers at me through your webcams xD I do ship Flameonna to a certain extent, but it's not my favourite ship and if you've read the original for this, you know who ends up banging. I'm throwing FP in here as a side character, possibly to torture Marshall just a little bit more and possibly to make Cake's presence even annoying-er. You'll just have to wait and see :P**

-WRA


	5. Chapter 5- It's Perfectly Awkward

' You're bad for me, Fionna.'  
Fionna frowned at him, confused by the words he had given when she broke away for a quick breath of air. At some point they had ended up on the grass, Flame prince lying on his back and Fionna sitting next to his waist, leaning over the top of him. The shower had lightened to a drizzle as the sun slowly dropped in the sky, and now all that remained of it was wet grass and a faint blanket of mist obscuring the purple/orange sunset.  
' How am I bad for you?' She asked, cocking her head to the side then flopping down on top of him, her chin in the center of his chest. Flame prince laughed at her and she felt his arms (Big, strong, warm- it was like being hugged by a bear, minus the fur. He had gotten a lot more solid compared to the scrawny teenager she had known) tighten across the middle of her back.  
' You're just.. addictive. A bad influence. You make me want to give up on trying to find out my purpose and just make my purpose being with you. Even though I know I'd regret that.' Fionna turned her head to the side and listened to his heart (or equivalent thereof. His combustion chamber acted just like a human heart, keeping his plasma burning) to hide the small smile on her face. He was starting to heat up again, and she wanted every moment to count before she had to let go and face the complicated knot she had tied herself into by doing this.

' You're safe. I know you, which is why I don't feel guilty about a 'one last time' like this sort of thing . But it's also 'cause I know you, and cause I know it didn't work last time that I want this sort of thing not to happen again. I'm an adventurer, man. I like danger and uncertainty and discovering stuff. Safe and familiar is nice, but I can't do it for very long.' She heard him chuckle and one of his hands moved off of her back. He pulled off her bunny hat and ruffled her hair, running his fingers down through the river of blonde curls.  
' I know. You really haven't changed a bit. I like that.' Fionna lifted her head, showcasing a pinkish flush cause by the heat radiating off him. Their time was almost up.  
' You have. But I like that.' He smiled at her, then glanced up at the backdrop of midnight blue peeking between feathery wisps of grey cloud.  
' Last, last kiss?' He questioned hopefully, and Fionna rolled her eyes at his expression before obligingly leaning in. He had heated up enough that it hurt now, but she didn't care. Pain and burns and bruises were just hickeys from the universe. And from him, too. She would need to cover them up before she went home.

' So you better not go figure more stuff out for a while, yeah?' Fionna said, propping herself back up and looking at him pointedly.  
' Wouldn't dream of it.' Fionna pecked him one more time - 'Last, _last_ last kiss. That's it. No more. One more.'- Then again, before she stood up and put back on her bunny hat. Flame Prince watched her with a complicated mixture of melancholy, relief and amused cynicism. It hadn't meant everything, but it hadn't meant nothing either. In some ways, she was now technically his one that got away. Through mutual exclusion. Whether this had been the right course of action- letting her go and this afternoon- only time would tell.  
' See ya 'round, Pocket-rocket.' Fionna said jovially, shouldering her backpack and flitting her fingers at him affectionately. Flame prince returned the smile a beat too late.  
' ...Yeah. see ya.'

As she walked away, Fionna heard a muffled 'Whoof!' behind her and looked back to see Flame Prince streaking up into the sky, a speeding neon blur of light. A living firework. No wonder he used to mesmerize her.  
Did he still?  
That was the dilemma she was trying to neutralize now, before getting back into the Marshall stuff that only made this one more complicated. She had never dreamed about Flame Prince. And she had to admit, when he had given her the first hickey on her neck (at this thought, Fionna swung her bag around to the front and began digging for her turtleneck sweater) the sensation immediately reminded her of the vampire. From that point on, he had been sitting in the back of her head insisting that she stop with this nostalgic nonsense and pay attention to him instead.  
Her current train of thought was even more evidence that she no longer wanted Flame Prince the way she used to. If she was still in love with him, he would've been the only thing on her mind. But instead it was all Marshall, all the time. Sigh.

She obviously had a thing for him, to some degree, which was really stupid. On the off chance that he reciprocated that physically (That gobdamned 'pillow fight' yesterday. Though oddly, he had never kissed her on the lips) there was no way a guy like him would reciprocate emotionally. Fionna considered this gloomily as she pulled the sweater over her head and adjusted the turtleneck so it came all the way up to the bottom of her chin.  
Marshall-lee was a thousand years old, but he hadn't settled down (or grown up)yet? That showed he wasn't the kind of man who ever would. He might be content to fool around for a few months, but then he'd get bored and she'd be left with nothing but regret and longing.  
But even so... The way he had kissed her, bit her... She _wanted_ that. Specifically. It was completely different to Flame Prince. So much more uncertain and exciting. She knew exactly how Flame prince was bad for her, but Marshall was a different kind of trouble (was it weird that she was actively looking for that? A issue to conquer and understand, an adventure?)  
It wouldn't hurt to just try, right?  
But how exactly do you attract a vampire?

' I'm home, Cake!' Fionna called, adjusting the turtle neck jumper one last time as she walked in through the front door. She giggled when she felt Cake's furry limb snaking around her waist and tugging her up through the treehouse.  
' Whoo, baby girl. You're getting heavy. I don't know if you should give you this pasta I just finished cooking.' Cake teased her playfully, plopping the adventuress down into the booth. She was standing at the stove in front of a large pot of spaghetti. The smell of tomatos and basil drifted over to Fionna, and she suddenly realised she was ravenous.  
' Naw, you can't deny me spaghetti.' Cake smiled at her affectionately over her shoulder, before delivering three bowls of food to the table.  
' Of course not, darling. Beemo, come'n get it!' Cake yelled over her shoulder before sliding into the booth next to Fionna. Beemo skittered into the room a few seconds later, and climbed up the rungs of a stool so that she was perched in front of her dinner. Everybody got stuck in, and for a few minutes there was no sound beyond muffled chewing and slurping noises.

' So where did you go today, baby? Find any cool stuff or were you just kickin' it?' Cake asked, lapping up the last of her sauce in a very unladylike manner. Fionna shrugged noncommittally, stuffing a rather large wad of pasta in her mouth just before she answered. Cake rolled her eyes at the indecipherable words.  
' Uhuh. Y'know, you could've just said you didn't wanna tell me.' Panicking that she was going to get caught, Fionna swallowed painfully.  
' No, it's just I didn't do anything interesting. Just kickin' it, like you said. Anyway, w-what about you?' She replied, hitting herself in the chest to help sink the gluey lump that was resisting sliding down into her stomach.  
' I got up to level 63 on _Bomb The Breadtower_. But Beemo kept giggling and messing up my game!' Beemo threw Cake a reproachful look, pasta sauce smeared all over her screen.  
' That was your fault, not mine.' Beemo replied, hopping down off the stool and wandering over to the bathroom. Cake stuck her tongue out at Beemo's back then looked back at Fionna.

' So... who were you making out with, hmm?' Cake asked casually, leaning on the table top. Fionna choked in surprise and blushed, taking a drink from a glass of water to help her along.  
'... What?' She replied, when she had finally finished coughing. Cake gestured to the sweater, smirking knowingly.  
' Honey, don't think I don't know a cover up when I see one. Who's the lucky guy?' Fionna stared at her in disbelief, then looked down at her lap shamefully.  
' He's not a lucky guy, it was just a kind of welcome back. I'm not gonna see him again. Well, uh, not like _that_ at least.' Cake tutted at her.  
' Fionna, handing out kisses like candy is a bad policy, and I'm gonna tell you why-' Cake proclaimed, tenting her claws together in a suddenly business like manner. Fionna didn't like where this conversation abruptly seemed to be headed.  
' You're sixteen now, you're old enough to know and if you're sneaking away from me to go make out with men then you definitely need to know. I know you think I hate the idea of you with boys, but that's not true. I just wish my baby sister would stay my baby sister for a little longer, y'know?' Fionna's eyebrows creased together and she looked at Cake with a total lack of comprehension.  
' I wasn't- Where are you going with this?' She asked nervously. Cake sighed, and hopped out of the booth. Then she turned to face Fionna and stretched one arm up into the treehouse to an unknown location.  
' You're growing up darling, and as much as I wish you weren't, it's my responsibility as your kick-ass sibling to prepare you for the intimate workings of a relationship.' Fionna watched as Cake's arm retracted holding an aged and yellowing book entitled: _It's Perfectly Normal._ The sub heading was too small for her to make out. Cake laid the book on the table in front of her.  
' Tier fifteen, baby. It's time I tell you all about it and how to do it safely. I want you to read that, right here, right now. Then come and talk to me about any questions you have, okay sweetheart?' Cake said, the first hint of anxiety showing in the way her whiskers quivered. Fionna's mouth worked silently for a few moments, before she nodded and Cake left the room, her tail flicking back and forth.

Fionna looked down at the book laying on the table in front of her, eyeing the people on it's cover apprehensively. She had been badgering Cake to explain tier fifteen to her for years, ever since she had mentioned it that one time she went to the movies with Mar- M.. The Vampire King (Why was she having such trouble thinking his name? It made no sense!). But now that Cake was actually willing to tell her about it, the timing just seemed hideously convenient. Just when she was trying to figure out how to get Fang-face to like her like _that_, just when she was dealing with all this complicated schizz, Cake was gonna drop in and either clear it all up or make it all a lot worse.  
And the only way to find out which one it was gonna be was to read the book.

Fionna gulped nervously and reached for it, fingers trembling as she opened the cover.

* * *

'Uhm.. C-cake?' The calico cat jerked in her seat and looked over to the door. Fionna was standing silhouetted in the entrance, the bright light coming from the kitchen in contrast with the dim candles in the living room. Cake wasn't tall enough to change them without her stretchy powers, and she had been too preoccupied with her thoughts for the past half hour to be bothered anyways.  
' Yes, Honey-bunch? Did you finish it?' Cake said, an odd note of sympathy to her tone. What did she have to be sympathetic for, this wasn't a sad occasion. It's not like something had died.  
Well, actually something _had_ died. Fionna's innocence.

' Yeah, I finished it.' Fionna said, coming and primly perching on the edge of the couch, the book held limply on her lap. Cake looked at her with concern. The adventuress's face was impossible to read.  
' So... is there, um... Do you have anything you want to ask me, sweetie?' Cake questioned. Fionna looked at the book and her mouth twisted to the side thoughtfully.  
'... Not really. I'm just... gonna go to bed now.' Cake hesitated, then nodded. It was a lot for her to take in, considering all she'd ever done up to this point was kiss a boy. It would take her a while to process everything she had just learned.  
' Okay, darling. We'll talk about it some other time.' Cake said, forcing as much brightness into her voice as possible. Dear lord, this was so awkward but it had to be done, gobdammit! She wouldn't have her babygirl getting herself into things she didn't understand, especially when something like a human-? hybrid child was a potential consequence.  
Fionna nodded and scurried away from the cat like a mouse, disappearing into the depths of the tree and up to her bed.

So.  
_So._  
That actually explained quite a lot.  
It explained why she got this weird shivery feeling when she thought about Marshall touching her, and how that shivery feeling could be manipulated to create the best thing ever (in that context). It explained what had been going on in Marshall's jeans after he had pinned her yesterday. And that explanation was entirely shocking.  
Her body was telling her _it wanted to have his babies._ And apparently, his body wanted the same thing. Why him in particular though, it didn't explain.  
Jeez, that had not been what she had expected from finding out what tier fifteen was. She had thought it would be something purely romantic, like kissing was but no. It was how everything made children.  
Though, that really made quite a lot of sense. If something felt good to people, then obviously they'd want to do it as much as possible, regardless of the consequences. And when the consequence was the continuation of your species, it was probably pretty important that you enjoyed doing it.  
The book had also pointed out that sex was an important part of a relationship, and not just about kids though. It was what made the difference between friendship and lover. The intimacy of it. Marshall had clearly overstepped that boundary yesterday in real life, and in her head last night.  
Fionna bit her lip guiltily as she remembered the dream, taking off her clothing and picking up her red pajamas from the floor. As pulled them on, she noticed a tear at the bottom of the row of buttons. A tear that crudely ripped the crotch apart.  
Just like in her... dream?  
Oh. My. _Glob._

**Author's note: HELLLOOOOO THERE! Finally, an update! I've kept you guys waiting on this chapter for almost a month, and it's been done for 'bout a week and a half! I am really sorry, I hadn't realised that I hadn't posted it D: To make up for that, and because I do realise this chapter is quite short, I'll post the next one immediately and it's a pretty decent chunk of lemon, trust me on that ;D But probably not in the way you guys are hoping. This will be an epic m-rated saga, so please for the love of the lord, hold on to your butts. The ride is just getting started.  
I just realised I didn't reply to guest reviewers on the last chapter, so here we are instead:  
Some username: Well, I glad you think so :D  
Guest: I keep it sizzling like the surface of the celestial sun, baby ;D sorry for the late updates though!  
Booky: You know it.  
**

** -WRA**


	6. Chapter 6- Play With Me

'Yo Marshall, what's up with you man? When you told me you wanted to hang tonight, I didn't expect to literally wanna hang myself from just being in your presence.' Femme grouched, throwing a reproachful look at the surly vampire. Marshall-lee rolled his eyes at the dryness of her humour.  
' Nothing's up with me. There ain't shit happening right now, but that's not my fault.' Femme flicked her brown hair impetuously, her grey suede high-heeled boots clicking on the floor of Marshall's cave as they exited onto the moonlight grasslands.  
' I suggest we make something happen then.' Femme said, grinning mischievously as the silvery light glinted off of her unusually jagged teeth. Marshall laughed quietly to himself, heaving a mental sigh of relief as he morphed into his demon bat form and flew up into the thick dark sky.

As far as distractions went, Femme was the creme de la creme. His former band mate was hard to ignore, in more ways than one. He had never found her highly attractive (a solid six and a half in his mind), but she wasn't the type for a hit and quit like he would've wanted when they met. When it came to being unobtainable, Femme was even worse than a certain adventuress he did not care to consider right now. The only man he'd ever seen her show even a modicum of interest in was Gumball. And to be entirely honest, he never really found out exactly what happened between the two of them.  
Femme was a lot like him, confident and mischevious. She knew how to have a laugh. But he knew she didn't really understand how deep his emotions ran, and he didn't understand why hers didn't run deep at all.

' Okay Fem-bot, what d'ya reckon? Got any daring escapades we can attempt?' Femme (a shapeshifter) blinked at him disapprovingly, having turned herself into a large owl with jewels encrusted around its eyes and electric blue feathers offset with orange tips.  
' You are such a nerd, Marshall. Who even says 'escapades', you dork.'  
' I take offence to that, and I do. Besides, I was the one who suggested this, so it's your turn to entertain me.' Femme threw him another look with her owl eyes, the enormous size of the organs enhancing every emotion she displayed.  
' Oh, so I'm just free entertainment, am I Marshall? Way to make a girl feel wanted.' Marshall-lee scoffed, though not unkindly.  
' Pfft. You've never wanted me to want you, Fem-bot.'  
' I've never needed you to need me.'  
' I wouldn't love you to love me'  
' I wouldn't beg you to beg me!' They both sang in unison, then abruptly stopped in midair and began to plummet as they collapsed into laughter. Both of them shapeshifted back into their regular forms and stumbled onto the grasslands, throwing their arms over each other's shoulders, rendered incoherent with hysterics.

Eventually they stopped on the edge of a ruined downtown street. The buildings were crumbling and overtaken by vines, and there were rusting and twisted street signs whistling and creaking eerily in the breeze. Marshall-lee perched himself on top of a broken street light as he finished laughing and Femme watched him from the ground, arms folded.  
' Seriously though Mar-mar. We haven't seen each other in ages, man. What's with the sudden call up?' She asked, raising one perfectly arched brow expectantly. Marshall-lee studied her for a moment, trying to decide how truthful he should be.  
' Isn't having not seen you in ages a good enough reason? We're friends, Femme.' She rolled her eyes at him and put a hand on her hip.  
' Get down here, you may be king of the vampires but you ain't allowed to act like it around me.' She demanded, stabbing towards the ground with her free hand.' And also, that's bullshit what you just said. Yeah, we're friends. And that means I know you pretty well. So I know you don't think like that. Something's bugging you.' Marshall twisted his mouth in distaste, annoyed at how completely correct she was. He begrudgingly floated off of the street lamp and came down till he was roughly the same height as her.  
' Okay yeah. Maybe there is something bugging me. And maybe I wanted to hang out with you 'cause I figured you could help me take my mind off it?' He suggested condescendingly, running his fingers through his hair. Femme suddenly grinned at him, before shapeshifting back into the electric blue owl.  
' Well why didn't ya say so, VK? Race you to The Devil's Waterhole!' With that she shot up into the sky and deeper into the urban wasteland and Marshall, never one to back down from a challenge, quickly followed.

The Devil's Waterhole was the seediest, most run-down bar that had probably ever existed in the history of the world. There was a constantly layer of grime over everything and everyone in that place, and the feeling of uncleanliness affected you the second you stepped inside the rusted door that was hanging off it's hinges. Because the owner (who no-one had actually ever met) had clearly ran out of fucks to give sometime before he opened the enterprise, the place had a way of melting your inhibition. When something is already that messed up, it gave you the sense that no matter what you did, you couldn't make it worse. So of course, people like Femme and Marshall never stopped trying.  
The tricksters, the liars, the junkies, the demons and evil creatures- For them, visting The Devil's Waterhole was something of a right of passage. When you were a regular there, everyone knew you were not to be double-crossed.  
Not to mention it was pretty much the only place that still traded real alcohol.

' Huh. I haven't been here in ages. Was it always this crowded?' Marshall yelled to Femme, even though they were standing right next to each other. The bar was so full of patrons that some of them had spilled out onto the street, creepily silhouetted in the red strobe lights that were flashing over the dance floor. The music in this establishment was a little harder than the stuff Marshall and his bandmates had usually played, but not so much so it was unpleasant. Sometimes a little extremism was good. It suited the pub perfectly.  
' Nah, I don't think so. Apparently whoever the random is that owns the place decided to up his cred and make it more like a nightclub. Kinda a shame, but hey, makes it easier to make things interesting.' Marshall raised an eyebrow at Femme.  
' Oh yeah? So you do have something planned. I knew you'd deliver.' Femme stuck her tongue out at Marshall, and he was surprised to note that she was keeping it forked, similar to his own. That and she had also had it pierced, which was new.  
' I don't deliver anything for you, you just get to come along for the ride. Let's make a bet, hah?' Marshall waved at the bartender, who was a rather short, stout little demon with blonde curly whiskers, a bald head and deep crimson skin.  
' I'm listening. Loser pays tab?' Marshall suggested, taking a beer and Femme nodded.  
' Of course. First one to pick up somebody to take home wins, yeah? Oh, and anything below a seven doesn't count, 'cause both of us can pull that shit with ease.'  
' Well, I know I can.' Marshall bared his fangs at Femme in a smirk when she hit him.  
' Yeah, I'm up for that. But how do we know who's won? If we both just turn up at the bar with somebody on our arm, then we won't know who was first.' Marshall said pensively, taking a sip of his beer. Femme shrugged, thinking for a moment.  
' Martini, on the rocks. And don't be afraid to shake it up, I like it dirty.' Femme said to the bartender, winking. He accepted this information stoically, and started making her drink.  
' Okay, if we both score at about the same time, whoever scored better wins. So you better try your luck on a fuckin' eleven, mate. Or I'll be highly offended.'  
' Same to you, Mosquito-bites.' Marshall-lee grinned at her cheekily before slipping away into the crowd, beer bottle in hand.

He wasn't dressed particularly nicely, just a zip up hoodie, burgundy collared button up and black jeans and high tops, but then he wasn't out of place either. So he surreptitiously ditched the hoodie over the back of a chair and popped one more button on his shirt, letting a V of skin and his bite marks show in the flashing lights. For some reason, as soon as demon girls figured he was a vampire, they instantly liked him about ten times more. Maybe it was a weird form of odaxelagnia and they figured since he was a vamp he'd be into that, or maybe they figured since blood-suckers are known for living rather a long time he'd know what he was doing. Which he did, but it was still no guarantee of a good time. Some guys are just perpetually selfish children, no matter how old they are.  
Marshall ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sweep it out of the way and eyed the tables placed along the wall, seeing if there were any single women that were worth his time. Most of them only came with two seats, clearly set up for couples. The first few contained two men, a guy and a girl, a lone guy, two girls, then a lone girl. But the last girl was far below the standard he'd have to go for in order to score any real points. About a seven point eight. Meh.  
Seeing as Femme was a shapeshifter, it was highly possibly that she would manipulate the odds in her favour. He'd seen all of her pulling morphs, and while he would do every single one of them, he also knew she couldn't keep them up for longer than twelve hours, less if she was tired or distracted. Shame for the guy who wakes up next to that after what he thought he brought home.

Suddenly Marshall saw a flick of blonde hair in the crowd, gleaming strawberry in the red lighting. For some unknown reason, he started pushing his way through towards that tantalising glimpse. He usually went for brunettes, but for some reason he needed to find out who owned those oh-so-familiar golden locks. Internally, he told himself that there was no guarantee that the owner of that hair was good looking or even female, but that didn't even make him hesitate.  
He squeezed between the backs of two people and found himself looking at the business end of a centaur, his long blonde tail swishing between the crowd like a hair product ad. Marshall sighed, annoyed at himself. He only knew one blonde girl, and he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. he was supposed to be here to forget about her, so that the next time he saw her he would think of her with his head and not his pants. But if he chased after any connection to her, that wouldn't help his case at all. Fucking metrosexual centaur. Stop shampooing your gobdamned tail.

He turned around and huffed slightly in surprise when a short, black-haired demon girl bumped into his chest.  
' Hey, watch it.' He muttered curtly, then stopped short when she looked up at him. She had very pale lilac skin, and she was blushing deep blue which looked odd in the red lighting. But the thing that caught him was that her eyes, instead of being the customary red for demons, were bright, bright blue. Aqua blue.  
Argh. He was instantly attracted to those shining blue eyes. Oh fuck, no.  
' You watch it.' She replied in an unconvincing tough voice, and Marshall froze for a second, taking the time to tear himself away from her eyes and assess her. She was wearing a tight purple bandage dress, and he could see a short tail poking out beneath the also short hem. There were two dark purple horns curling on the side of her head, like a ram's.  
Hm. Definite nine.  
It was just her eyes. Everything else couldn't be more different. What's the worst that could happen?  
'... Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be so blunt. I'm just having a bit of a rough day.' Marshall-lee smiled at her, turning on the charm. The demon girl blushed harder, but otherwise seemed unperturbed.  
' Yeah well, you're probably not the only one, buddy.' She tried to push past him and Marshall-lee caught her elbow, unwilling to let those sparkling- No, the opportunity go.  
' No wait, please. I really am sorry. Let me get you a drink, make it up to you.' He said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She studied him for a moment, and Marshall could tell that she found him attractive. When you dedicate a fair amount of your time to making yourself difficult to read, it becomes incredibly easy to read others.  
That or he knew that whenever he encountered a straight woman, there was like, a seventy percent chance she would bang him if given permission to.  
' Go on, you know you want to sweetheart.' He said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her subtly showing his fangs. He saw her eyes lock onto his bitemarks. Now all he had to do was wait a few moments and...  
' Fine, whatever.' She sighed, her nonchalance clearly fake.  
Strike!

' So tell me, how come your eyes are blue?' Marshall asked her, smirking at her as he gestured for the bartender to refill her cocktail. She giggled, shyly playing with a strand of her hair.  
' My mom got knocked up by a water nymph, and she had me. So I guess I'm a water demon, or something crazy like that.' She said, laughing again. Marshall smiled with her, but he was already bored.  
All this giggly girly stuff, he hadn't had to tolerate it in such a long time. There was a limit to how much you would stand for sex, and since he hadn't been particularly wanting recently he hadn't bothered. The women he preferred were the rough and ready type, who spoke their mind and didn't worry about how people perceived them. The kind who did what they wanted, but weren't as jaded as him so that they still cared, still had a cause. The passionate, stubborn ones, innocent but curious, and never willing let anyone get the best of them.  
No, don't think about her. Don't.  
' I was only asking because they're such a sexy colour. Everyone says that red is attractive but y'know, I'm so used to it, I like a little change.' He murmured, forcing her to lean in to be able to hear him properly. Marshall tentatively kissed her a moment later, then deepened it when she didn't resist. She gasped slightly when he put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, then slid them down her hips onto her ass. Marshall made a slow circle around her tongue with his own and she moaned lightly in response, pressing herself up against him and reaching up to grab his neck. Then he pulled back slightly and bit her lower lip, subtly rolling his eyes when he clenched his hand on her butt and she jerked in response. Typical demon girl.  
' Come.' He whispered in her ear, keeping a hand on her waist as he guided her through the crowd and to the back of the pub. He knew from playing here before that this place used to be an inn, and that if you knew how to ask the bouncers would let you upstairs into the old rooms. They were still fully furnished, but not in the kind of way where you could actually stay there for any length of time. If all you wanted was privacy and a bed, then it was perfect, but beyond that- not so much.  
Marshall told one of the bouncers to go have some shots courtesy of the Vampire King, and led the demon girl up into the first room, which was vacant.

As soon as he had her inside and the door closed, he went back to kissing her, trying to get himself invested in what was about to happen. She didn't stop him as he unzipped her dress and peeled it off, then threw her down on the bed. Underneath she was wearing a matching pale green lace bra and thong, and they both seemed rather too small for her, straining to hold in every curve.  
' Oh, baby...' She moaned breathily, running her hands down her body, twisting and writhing as he watched her. But... Nothing.  
Instead of being turned on, Marshall just felt a vague sense of boredom and guilt, like he shouldn't be here and he didn't really want to be anyways. And that made him so frustrated, so angry because even though he had a perfectly serviceable one night stand in front of him, _still _the only girl he could think about was gob. Fucking. Damn... Fionna.  
She was all he wanted, even now when he had given himself options. And that was confusing and unknown and weird and just...  
It was scary.

Marshall climbed on to the bed and began kissing the demon girl again, his stubborn resistance wavering in his uncertainty for a split second, but that was all it took. Images of Fionna in that bathtub flashed across the back of his eyelids like those joke cameras children have, where you click the shutter and a new picture appears on a pre-developed reel. Uh, he wanted her so badly...  
The girl had already gotten his shirt off, and pretty soon he felt her hands on his jeans, looking for the button. Marshall grabbed her hand and pushed her away, back down onto the bed. He straddled her imposingly, undoing it himself as she watched him.  
It was so damned infuriating. Why would it matter who it was with as long as they were hot and willing when he was in this state, when he wanted sex this badly? Even as he studied the girl in front of him, who was practically begging for him to take her, the only thing he could think of was that _she _wasn't _her_.  
He needed the release so badly, but when he looked at her, stared at the curve of her hips and held her full breasts, he felt close to complete apathy. Everything just shut down. But then he saw her eyes, that gorgeous colour she had stolen, and suddenly...  
' You better like it rough.' He muttered in a low voice, before he pulled off her thong then picked up her legs and placed them over his shoulders. She screamed and grabbed the headboard behind her when he thrust into her viciously, not caring enough to prepare her with anymore than those few curt words. Apparently she did like it rough though, as the slight whimpers of pain soon changed to mewls of pleasure when Marshall upped his pace, hitting her harder that he usually need to. Physically he still felt numb, and even though he could feel her clenching around him it wasn't doing anything for him. And that only angered him more.  
He poured all of that fury and confusion into his movements, twisting his hips sharply and making her scream loudly as her shoulder blades thumped against the headboard.  
' Ah! Oh, Yeah.. Please, just a little... Aauuhhh..' She groaned, and Marshall could feel her body beginning to tighten, draw everything in. He almost wanted to back off, let her feel how he did knowing that he wasn't getting what he wanted by doing this. He had hoped that actually having sex with someone would calm him down but when he was just barely aroused and heading nowhere it just wound him up even further. If the tension became any greater he'd become dangerous to be around.  
And then she came, those beautiful blue eyes fluttering closed as she moaned. Her entire body shook and her hips jerked against him reflexively as she rode it out, and Marshall watched her with a trace of jealousy. Lucky bitch. She was actually enjoying herself.

' Ah-ahhh.' She murmured when Marshall pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around her, turning her over. Marshall curled himself over the top of her and held her against him, letting her feel that he was still hard on the back of her thigh. He pressed his face into the side of her neck and bit her, with enough force to draw blood. He couldn't drink from her though, as hers was blue so she wasn't in any danger of that. She yelped then whimpered quietly as he drew his tongue over the wound then along the shell of her ear.  
'Round two...' He whispered bluntly, hoping to convey that she had no option in this and that he was getting a second go. She mewled brokenly as he pumped into her again, the new position creating a completely different feel. His fingertips slid across the sweat sheen on her skin as he tried to grip her waist, holding her in place so that he could smooth out the jarring pulse. He could feel his own stamina beginning to get up and go, but even as he began to pant he could finally feel the onset of his own climax.  
He had thought that maybe having sex with someone would've helped him figure out whether he was just insanely horny and Fionna was hot or whether it really was something to do with her. And he was right, it had helped him figure it out.  
It just wasn't the answer he had hoped for.

He didn't know how many more times the demon girl screamed while he fucked her, how many more times he sent her into a void of blinding hot pleasure. But she barely even whimpered when his breath hitched and he shuddered and bit his lip, cumming inside her after what seemed like hours. All of that work and honestly, the end result wasn't worth it.  
When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he saw her stiffly remove her fingertips from the top of the headboard and she collapsed on her front onto the bed, the only sign of life being the shallow expansion of her ribs as she breathed and the heat radiating off of her skin.  
Marshall wiped off his dick with the sheet and got off of the bed, wincing at the ache in his thighs when he stood up and zipped up his jeans. He hadn't screwed anyone in a while, but really this was a pretty lackluster return after the dry spell. If he'd done this last week he probably would've felt differently as he actually would've had fun but now it was... Barely even noteworthy.  
He studied the demon girl as he picked up his shirt and put it back on. He probably shouldn't leave her here like this. Even though it had been some time, he evidently hadn't lost his touch, and she was so thoroughly worn out it didn't look like she even had the strength to get up.  
But at the same time, he was a little tired himself and frankly, kinda disappointed. He didn't want to get involved with her, She had fulfilled her purpose. So he just shifted her slightly and threw the sheets over the top of her, then picked up her clothes and put them on the bed next to her in a pile. She mumbled something and promptly fell asleep, a strand of her dark hair twitching every time she breathed out.  
If he was a decent guy he would've stayed with her till she was conscious just to make sure nothing bad happened, but he wasn't going to take this farther than it needed to go. He took one last look at her, wishing he could've had one more glimpse of her pretty blue eyes. Then he left, running his fingers through his hair as he went back down into the bar to find Femme.

**Author's note: So, new character eh? Femme. She's featured in one of my other fics on deviantart, which I will not link because it was average at best**, **But I actually really like her character. She's such a punkass no nonsense little bitch, it's great fun to write her xD  
If you're wondering where she exists in the universe, she's not OC, but a genderbend of the character Guy, who was Marceline's bandmate in the comic books.**  
**She's not a one-stop shop character either, as our anonymous demon girl is, and she's going to become pretty important as the series continues, so stay tuned!**

-**WRA**


	7. Chapter 7- I Sing When I'm Shitfaced

Femme sighed and played with the edge of her wine glass, running her fingers around the edge. She had managed to pull a hulking grey Adonis of a stone monster with her current form, but he was literally as dumb as rocks. Hardly stimulating conversation, no matter how perfectly chiseled his granite face was. So she had ditched him and any hope of winning, and was now sitting alone at the bar in her blue jeans and white singlet with blonde waves of hair and lips so flushed and plump they resembled two pin cushions, freshly pricked.

She looked up from her drink to see Marshall-lee silently ghosting onto the stool next to her, sitting down and beckoning for the bartender.  
' Look who came crawling back. Did you seriously fail to bust a jailbird?' Femme asked him, half teasingly but with a sincere note of incredulousness. She had been fully prepared to pay the tab that night, because even though she wasn't bad with plays, she had never managed to beat him before. It had been a calculated choice of bet, in order to make the vamp feel better. However, judging by his brooding demeanor, that hadn't work.  
' I took her to court already. Twice.' Marshall deadpanned, taking the bottle of beer from the bartender then tipping the neck towards Femme and shrugging at her shocked expression. Femme blinked at him as she digested this information and Marshall popped the cap off the beer on the sharp edge of the bar.  
' I... Jeez, VK. We've only been here for an hour and half and you've already gone for a ride?' Marshall made her wait for his reply as he took a drink.  
' Yep.' He said between gulps, reveling in the bitsy, hoppy flavour of the dark brew.  
' Uh.. But I thought we were just trying to pick up, not deliver.' Femme was surprised at the expression in Marshall's eyes when they quickly flashed to hers then away, and waited with a growing amount of interest for him to counter her statement.  
' Hm. Yeah, I know but.. You don't turn down an opportunity, I guess.' He said, finally taking the already half-empty bottle away from his lips and placing it on the bar, then beginning to play with the bottle cap as he refused to met Femme's suddenly analytical gaze.  
' You just got laid, and knowing you she was probably pretty damn fine, and you're sulking.'  
' No, I'm not.'  
' Marshall-lee.'  
' Femme.'  
Femme growled and slapped her hand over Marshall's, stopping his annoyingly twitchy fingers from perpetually spinning the bottle cap around and around. Marshall seemed mildly surprised by this, but still wouldn't look at her.  
' Marshall-lee Riomorts Abadeer, stop being such a fucking smart-ass sneak and tell me why you wanna be a whiny-ass bitch.' At this Marshall jerked his hand out from underneath hers and picked up his beer again, giving her a reproachful look over the top of the green glass.  
' I have whined about exactly nothing tonight, so where the hell that came from I don't even know.' Femme rolled her eyes at him, leaning on the bar and twisting her torso so she was facing him.  
' I said wanna be, not you are. I ask what's bugging you, you tell me to drop it, I try to fix it and you only get even deeper inside your head. And I know that in your head is a crap place to be, so out with it. Now, before I get even pissier.'  
Marshall slowly put the beer back on the bar, tapping the rim at the bottom on the glass countertop a couple of times. Femme stayed stubbornly silent, waiting impatiently.  
' I..' Marshall sighed and stopped, his head dropping as he lapsed into a silence even thicker than the one preceding it.

' I ain't kidding around here, VK. Talk, or I'll make you.' Marshall eyed her apprehensively. That wasn't an empty threat. She had once broken a guitar over his head for magically (semi permanently) tattooing his name on her lower back when she was passed out drunk, back in the decidedly more hectic and carefree days when they were 'touring' (More or less a roadtrip with instruments in the back instead of pool toys.)  
' Whoa there, Fembot. I've already been scratched up and bruised by one girl tonight, I don't need it from you too.' Femme sneered at him childishly, wrinkling her noise and nasally mimicking some of his words.  
' _Scratched up by one girl tonight_. Cut it out.'  
' I just... Right now I'm really- look, there's a lot of weird shit going on at the moment, and I don't know why or what or how so... So.' Marshall-lee ended rather anticlimactically, then running his fingers through his hair till his head was cradled in his elbows and banging it against the counter once.  
' I'm confused. I don't understand the most basic stuff anymore, it just doesn't make sense. _Nothing_ makes sense.' He mumbled, and Femme was glad that she had leaned in close enough to hear him over the thumping bass that was noisily trying to interfere with the conversation.  
' There's that whiny bitch I knew you wanted to be. C'mon, we're getting out of here.' Femme said, shifting off of her stool and grabbing Marshall's arm. She tugged him out of the bar, leaving behind a roll of lipstick-stained notes in her empty wine glass.

' You want some bourbon?' Femme offered, showing Marshall a curvy bottle of caramel liquid as they trailed through the ruins of the metropolis. Marshall skirted a large fallen chunk of concrete and raised an eyebrow at his companion.  
' When did you get that?'  
' Nicked it off some sad hobo at the end of the bar when we were walking out.' Marshall accepted this without comment. It was exactly the kind thing Femme would do, steal a lonely depressed man's alcohol without a second thought. She didn't consider others unless they meant something to her. He used to do similar things, but he always had real malicious intent instead of simple apathy. Femme didn't think or care enough to actually want to hurt people, she did it without trying. He used to want that, so there was no guilt. But now he thought differently.  
' Yeah, I'll have some.' Femme passed it over and Marshall had a couple mouthfuls, appreciatively growling at the burning sensation spreading down his throat when he swallowed.  
' Hm. Good shit.'  
' Yup, now give it back.' Femme took the bottle off him and then plonked herself down on what had once been a large flat flower bed in the center of a city square. Half of the area was inaccessible now, as the skyscraper that had once been one of the sides had fallen, the steel girders failing and dumping tons of plaster and glass all over one side of the pebbled sidewalk. Marshall sat down on a conveniently shaped piece of rubble and waited for her inevitable question.  
' So what doesn't make sense?' Marshall silently gestured for the bottle again and Femme handed it over without protest, watching him expectantly as he took another long drink then wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, sighing. He had left his hoodie in the bar.  
' I don't.'  
' Of course you don't. Can you be more vague, VK?'  
' I'm serious, Femme. I've never been like this before, and it's creepin' me out.'  
' You still haven't told me what 'this' is.' Femme countered dryly, reaching for the bourbon. Marshall took another quick slug before he passed it back, welcoming the calming, blurring cloud he could feel slowly descending. It wouldn't last long, as demons are resistant to alcohol and vampires almost indifferent, but it would be nice not to think or over-analyse for at least a little while. He'd been doing too much of it recently, and now he kinda understood why Gumbutt was such a hardass.

' There's... Something happened, a couple days ago, and ever since then I've just been so-' He trailed off and covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes with balls of his palms. It was so hard to explain, because he felt if he talked too much about what he was feeling, then the suspicions he was slowly gaining would be proved true, and he didn't want that. More correctly, he was afraid of that.  
' Did you kill someone? Found out you've accidentally fathered a child? Help me out here.'  
' Nah, none of that stuff. It's not that- well, it's not that bad, but at the same time it's so much worse.' Femme suddenly made a little noise of comprehension, and Marshall-lee glanced towards her to see her nodding sagely, a grin cracking across her features.  
' Ah, I know. Lady troubles. Someone finally managed to make it out of your pants and into you heart, heh?' Marshall stared at her for a couple seconds, with an expression somewhere between dismay and disappointment.  
' You phr- Ph- Uhm, the way you said that was so ridiculous I want to say no-'  
' But you can't.'  
' ...Not really.' Femme passed him back the bottle and sat back, tapping the back of her boots on the concrete divider she was sitting atop of.  
' So what's wrong with that then? Did you fuck her and now she wants nothing to do with you?'  
' Nah, I haven't even-' Femme cut him off by suddenly jerking upright, a hand going to her mouth.  
' No way, no no no. Don't tell me you've fallen for someone without even doing her first, that's impossible. No way Marshall-lee, son of the Devil, Leader of the Rock Gods and King of the Vampires is stuck with unrequited, innocent puppy-love.' Marshall, who had been drinking from the bottle again, almost choked at the end of her sentence and hit himself in the chest once, throwing Femme an annoyed look as he winced when the burning painfully spread to his lungs.  
' Who said anything about- It's not... No-one's 'falling' for anyone, alright? And nothing about this shit is innocent. I d-don't even-' He stuttered slightly and trailed off, unsure of how he intended to end the sentence. Both parties were silent for a few seconds.

' You n-nearly made me waste good alcohol.' Marshall added moodily, eying Femme as he finished off the rest of the bottle. She pouted at him when he smashed the bottle on the ground.  
' Drunkard.'  
' Fuck up.' He replied, his words slightly slurred as the amount of drugs in his system overrided all of his magical predispositions. He got up off the concrete piece and dusted his butt off, making it clear he was about to leave.  
' Where you off to?' Marshall ignored her, humming quietly to himself. His walk only showed the slightest bit of wobble, but the second he was back in the air you wouldn't have known he was completely scrambled. Femme decided to follow him, to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Scratch that, abnormally stupid. The regular stupid stuff was funny to watch him attempt.

Femme decided against turning into the owl and instead shape shifted into a small nightingale, making sure he wouldn't notice her as he drifted. She could hear him singing as he went, and although the words were a little blurry his pitch was as perfect as ever. Apparently, that hadn't changed from when he had occasionally performed with the band rip-roaring drunk and still managed to pull it off. She reckoned there were at least twenty five gigs they had done that Marshall-lee had absolutely no recollection of.

_'I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes_  
_What's the matter, matter?_  
_Blue eyes, blue eyes_  
_What's the matter, matter?'_

Femme hadn't heard this one before. It was quite pretty, bouncy and genial. Ew.  
Marshall suddenly began to dip in the sky again, and she followed him, noticing he was heading for his house. She had always wondered whether living in a tree was a problem for him. If there was a storm or whatever and the thing got damaged, how was he supposed to fix it without burning up?  
Oddly enough, there appeared to be some light coming from one of the rooms up in the top, where his bedroom was last time she checked. Marshall wouldn't leave lights on while he was gone.  
Uh-oh. What if he had a ladyfriend, but they were going through strife right now? And she'd only compounded that by giving him the opportunity to do some other girl? Wasn't her fault he'd taken the opportunity, but that would explain why he was so not-happy after getting laid. Poor bastard felt guilty about it. She would've probably cut her losses and skedaddled if this had happened to her. Not that it ever did, she didn't date.

_'So blind, so blind_  
_What's the matter, matter?_  
_Blue eyes, blue eyes...'_

Marshall was looking through the window that had the lights on now, and he stopped singing for a moment and sighed. Femme morphed back into her usual, mousy brown-haired self and flattened against the side of the tree. She managed to find a branch hidden in the leaves and stood on it, stopping herself from falling by gripping the side of the window.  
Marshall's expression was oddly tender, but also resembled a small child trying to understand a foreign concept. Confused and desperate.  
' She... Her eyes are so pretty. J-just like... Y'know, I just realised I never asked f-for her name. The water demon girl at the bar. But I really didn't care and I s-still don't.' Marshall tripped quietly through his words, the golden candle light from inside the room illuminating his face. Femme twisted over and looked inside, to see a blonde girl wearing nothing but her underwear and a rabbit-eared hat, sitting on her bed with a pair of red pajamas draped across her lap. Even from here, she could see that her fingers were trembling as she held the fabric, and Femme momentarily wondered what was so shocking about fuzzy crimson footie pajamas.  
' I though t-that her eyes were like hers, but...' Marshall gestured helplessly into the window and Femme tried to see what he was seeing, but her angle prevented her from doing so.  
' Bunny's beautiful baby-blues.' He murmured, and Femme looked at him disbelievingly. She had never heard him wax lyrical about a woman's eyes before. That was completely out of character.

' Marshall, why is she in your house half-naked if you haven't slept together and why are you creeping on her through the window?' Femme asked after a minute or so of silence. Marshall-lee shook his head and blinked, then looked over at Femme, and she could see that the drink-fog was starting to lift.  
' This isn't... Uh... Oh s-shit.' He muttered, looking between Femme and the window. Suddenly he did a double take and he stared into the window, one of his hand flying up to his mouth and he bit his knuckle. The shock of pain completely flicked him back to sobriety. Well, that didn't last long.  
' Oh shit. Oh... Oh shit.' Marshall backed away from the window jerkily, like he had to force himself to, and shot back up into the sky. Femme, slightly shell-shocked, took a few moments before she jumped off the tree and turned into a hawk, streaking after him. Pretty soon she was next to him again, watching the wind whip through his hair and bring tears to his eyes with it's force. That was the only reason he'd have tears in his eyes, right?  
' Marshall, slow down!'  
' Fuck off Femme, go away!' He yelled back, gritting his teeth and preparing to go even faster. Femme saw this and clawed at his back before it could happen, feeling her talons sink into the skin of his shoulder blade as she grimly clung on. Marshall cried out in pain and dropped out of the sky, tearing at her feathers in order to try and get her off. Femme snapped at his fingers with her powerful hooked beak and Marshall hissed at her in retaliation, his eyes dark, frightened and frightening. They hit the ground a second later, the wind being knocked out of both of them and Femme morphed back into her usual form as she rolled across the the reasonable flat piece of grassland, coughing.

' Marshall, what the fuck!?' She screamed at him when she got up and saw that he was still on his knees, cussing incoherently.  
' Shut up, just shut the fuck up!' Marshall growled back, his fingers fisting in his hair as he curled over himself in the grass, rocking back and forth slightly. Femme walked over to him and viciously kicked him in the stomach, which instead of firing him up like she had hoped it would, only made him grunt slightly and curl up tighter.  
' Fuck you, Marshall-lee! Fuck you and fuck your cryptic words!' She dropped to her knees and pummeled his back, her fists becoming covered in the blackish blood that was slowly leaking from the cuts she had left. She stopped, panting, after a few moments. Marshall had shown no reaction whatsoever and Femme sighed and fell back onto her butt, shaking her head at him.  
' Fuck you, Marshall.' She groaned half-heartedly, annoyed at how definitely this night had not gone the way she intended it to go. Whatever happened to fun? This guy used to live for it, and now...

' What did I say about her?' Marshall mumbled, his forehead still dangerously close to a meeting with his knees. Femme studied him for a few moments.  
' You kept talking about how much you liked her eyes, and how you thought they were like the chick you had banged but your girl's were better.' Marshall made a small pained noise at this information, and Femme saw his fingers clench in his hair.  
' I wanna fuck her so fucking hard.' He moaned. Femme fanned her face, glaring at him cynically. He swore a lot when he was stressed. Stupid outlet, but an outlet all the same.  
' Is that what this is all about? Then fuck her for Gob's sake. And stop with all this moping. Why did you even get with the chick at the pub if she wasn't-'  
' Because I was hoping she would be! I was hoping I just wanted to _fuck_ her, not fuck _her_. But- But...' Femme leaned forward and put a hand on Marshall's back, huffing at a piece of her hair that had fallen in her eyes.  
' Marshall, c'mon.' He looked up at her and Femme was shocked to see that he was once again on the verge of tears. She had barely ever seen him cry. Marshall-lee didn't get sad or scared. He didn't look frustrated and afraid, He was never this emotional about anything. He didn't care enough, or at least that's what she had always believed.  
' Femme, a few days ago we were just friends and I thought she was hot, but I didn't want her like this. I didn't need her like this. And I need _her_, specifically. I need her so fucking bad. Even now, I'm in fucking hell, and I don't mean like the Nightosphere. I wanna touch her and hold her and taste her, and I don't even know how I'm not in her room right now, tying her to the bed again because that's fucking it. That's the only thing I want to do, that's all I can think about, and I-I... I think I might... That she might somehow... I'm starting to think that _she's_ fucking _it._ And I.. I'm_ scared_.'

' I-I don't know what to tell ya.' Femme stammered eventually. This was completely out of her depth. She had never seen anyone break in this way before, and she had actively avoided being responsible for picking up the pieces of even the tiniest mess.  
Marshall-lee looked at her for a few seconds and she saw something pass through his expression that she didn't like. It made her feel inadequate.  
'... I'm going home.' Marshall muttered, picking himself up off the grass and starting to walk, rolling his shoulder painfully and running the fingers of his other hand along the edge of the scratches as he went. Femme simply watched, kneeling on the grass.  
' But we just came from your-'  
' That's not mine anymore. It's hers.' Marshall-lee sighed, his eyebrows pulling together as he closed his eyes and almost immediately, her lips shaping his name projected onto the screen of his mind. So hard to stay away.  
' It's Fionna's.'

Femme stood up and looked back in the direction they had come from, suddenly trying to reason against an insatiable hunger to discover who had so much power over the most efficient and deadly playboy she had ever known. A little blonde girl called Fionna had just become the biggest man-slayer ever. And she wore a bunny hat.  
How could she resist the temptation to figure out what the hell was going on with that?

**Author's note: Weeelll, that was a bit of a blockbuster chapter. Lots happening, lots going on. The whole thing with alcohol is my personal headcanon, I don't think demons and monsters would process poison the same way we would. Marshall also had enough booze (He was drinking with the demon girl too) for your average drinker to faceplant in the street. Instead he was drunk for roughly half an hour. Immortality, people. It has it's pros and cons, and many are interchangeable.  
So, has anybody got any theories about what's going on with Marshall? And how do you think Fionna's feeling right now? Communicate darlings, I'd love to hear from you :)**

-**WRA**


	8. Chapter 8- Run from The Puppet Master

Fionna stared up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the same series of notches and lines in the wood for the millionth time. She could hear the clock ticking downstairs, and Cake murmuring quietly in her sleep about something like 'pig cluck.' Outside, the night was frosty, the wind playing carelessly and freezing itself so that its teeth chattered audibly and its bite was all the more vicious. But the sky was clear and full of stars, so many that anything or one that might've been outside would've been able to see exactly where they were going.  
In spite of herself, she was waiting for him.  
Because she wanted to beat his _motherlumpin' brains out._

That perverted, sick, manipulative, opportunistic, violating son of a blee-blop! How in the fresh hell did he think he could get away with doing something like that!? There were lines that sometimes you couldn't help if your subconscious crossed, but woe betide anyone who dared venture past them in real life. He had no right, _absolutely no right_ to do that to her, to take advantage of her like that! He frickin' tied her up! Nobody was allowed to do that to her, especially not somebody she'd been friends with for years. Sure, the emotional connection may be changing a little now that she was older, but... but... _ But hold the fuck up!_  
Even when she was just thinking, somehow Fionna still wasn't comfortable with using real swear words. She glanced over at Cake guiltily then mentally chastised herself for doing so. Cake couldn't read minds, why was she so paranoid? She could do whatever she liked in her own headspace, and whatever she liked in her own private time. But Marshall-lee was most definitely not allowed to listen in on said private time or do anything to her headspace whatsoever, much less play around in it like a gobdamned six year old.  
He broke into her _room_, tied her up and- and...  
Somehow she couldn't continue with that thought. She had been trying to for the past hour, ever since she had turned off the lights and faked sleep when Cake finally turned in. But she just couldn't comprehend how far she had let him go. She had _let _him. What the fuck did that say about her? Did that means she was easy? she had made out with a completely different guy only today, and she had only actually figured out what tier fifteen was tonight! It was way too much, she was diving into this whole world much faster than she had ever thought someone like herself ever would. She hadn't believed last night was really happening right from the start, right? That's why she had let him go that far, right?  
Right?

R-regardless, It had happened. And she was mad.  
But was she really mad at him, or at herself? Because she _had_ let him. Marshall was right, She would've kicked him out if she really didn't want him there. Marshall could easily overpower her, but she could've screamed the place down if she had chosen to, and she didn't. She had let him, and she shouldn't of, that was the plain and simple truth.  
So really, she was mad because in spite of everything he had done, she still liked him. Like that too.  
And what did _that_ say about her!?  
Fionna tugged her pillow out from under her head and pulled it tightly across her face, screaming profanities for a few seconds then shaking it roughly above her in a choke-hold. She wanted to beat someone- in particular- up, but it wasn't like she was going to return his gesture and break into his fucking bedroom in the middle of the night. So she would have to settle for something or maybe someanimal. Either way, she definitely wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight.

She sighed and dropped her pillow down the end of the bed, then swung her legs over the edge of the bed, thinking about how she was going to get herself prepared without a light source. Just before her toes touched the ground, she heard a faint creak from downstairs, and almost dismissed it as the wind. Then she barely heard a tiny metallic click and realised the creaking had been the hinge of one of the windows.  
Someone had just broken into her house.  
And Fionna reckoned she knew exactly who that son of a bitch was.

It was hard to try and be as silent as possible when so much immediate rage-drenalin pounded into her system at the realisation, but she managed to cross the bedroom floor without making a noise. Growing up with a cat for an older sister helped in learning how to walk quietly. She crept down the ladder and as soon as she was in the main room, she grabbed her spare sword out of the umbrella stand and readied herself for a severe ass-kicking.  
' Marshall, I know you're in here so show your face you perverted creep.' She hissed menacingly. There was silence for a few seconds, and then she heard the sound of air being inhaled between teeth.  
' Oh dear. Ooh, honey this ain't good.' The voice was unfamiliar but the cadence reminded her of her sister upstairs, and Fionna was momentarily taken aback that she had been wrong. Marshall couldn't imitate voices very well, his own tone was so muliticultural it was much too distinctive.  
' Who are you? If you try anything, I'll slice you up like lunchmeat.' Fionna half-whispered demandingly, unwilling to wake up her sister until the threat was real. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself and make her own decisions. Be responsible and clear-headed. Starting now, the last few days didn't count.  
' I am Curious. Well that's _what_ I am at least. What are you?'  
' I'm- Uh, I'm confused? What are you doing in my house and what's your name, dammit!?' Fionna blinked in surprise when the candle balanced on a barrel by the windowsill suddenly whoofed into life. The brown-haired woman standing next to it flicked a reptilian tongue across her cheek, mouth open in a large scary grin with a faint wisp of smoke issuing between jagged teeth. As Fionna watched, her smile, no, her whole mouth shrank until it was similar to her own, though with thinner lips.

She was tall and slim, a figure that was long and smooth and flowing rather than full or lush. She wore grey suede high-heeled ankle boots, navy blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a red bra beneath. Her mousy hair was straight and shoulder length, parted to the right and her features were long like the rest of her, eyes angled upwards and thin with sharp green irises.  
The woman was unarmed and had adopted a rather casual stance, so Fionna lowered her sword cautiously. She didn't appear to be in any direct danger.  
' Who're you?' She questioned. The woman deigned to reply, studying her for a good long time. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her conspicous lack of pajamas ( No way was she wearing the red ones with Marshall all over them. She had instead adopted an old t-shirt and underwear) and impatiently brushed her fringe out of the way.  
' I'm Femme Filou, Shapeshifter, second guitarist for the Rock Gods and generally a fun gal.' She said eventually, when she had finished sizing up the girl in front of her. Fionna processed this for a second.  
' I'm-'  
' I know who you are. Well, sort of. Fionna, right?' Fionna froze for a second and frowned at Femme.  
' Uh. yes. That's my name... How do you know that? And what do you want?' Femme laughed and walked over to Fionna's couch, plonking herself down and crossing one leg over the other. She rocked the upper one back and forth playfully, like a child anticipating a prize. Fionna watched her with mild annoyance. The hell was this lady?  
' Well honey, I can answer both of those questions with three words: Marshall-lee Abadeer.'  
All of Fionna's irks were instantly forgotten and Femme noted with some dismay the immediate scowl that crossed her face at the mention of this name. Oh, Marshall had stuffed up with this girl big somehow, but she wasn't quite sure exactly how. It's such a shame that the one girl he finally likes for more than her figure was also the one girl who apparently wouldn't put up with his bullshit for the sake of boning him. Come to think of it, that might have been why he liked her. Maybe it was time to do a little damage control on his behalf. She had torn his back to pieces, after all.

' ... Oh.'  
' That didn't sound positive.' Fionna grabbed a chair from the kitchen and dragged it into the living room, positioning herself opposite the shapeshifter.  
' I'm mad at him.'  
' Join the club, girlie. Everyone's mad at him at some point, he's an idiot.'  
' Well, how do you know him?'  
' I said, I play second guitar in his band. We go back a long time, probably longer than you've been alive. Depending on what species you are, I've never seen one like you before. Are you Capuscid? Or a weird Rohamian-Faerin hybrid?' Femme saw that she had immediately left the girl behind and back tracked mentally, but before she could ask anything else Fionna replied.  
' No, I-I'm human. Fionna the Human.' Femme's eyebrows shot way up and she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.  
' Oh wow. Human?' Fionna nodded, and Femme couldn't stop herself from giving a short laugh. A Human girl. He really was an idiot, in every single way. Well, if they did end up together she wouldn't be human for long.  
' Uh, yeah. That explains a lot. How the hell do you know him well enough to hate him if you're his dinner, darling?' Fionna shook her head, looking down at one of her hands then pensively biting her thumbnail.  
' I don't hate him per say, but right now I'm... Right now, I want to hit him into next year with a baseball bat.'  
' So you like him then? Usually?'  
' I gue- Wait, why do you care?'  
' I haven't seen Marshall in a while Fionna, and he hasn't had a girlfriend since he left Ashley. Naturally, being the good friend that I am, his female friends are of interest to me.' Fionna blushed and shook her head at Femme, raising one hand.  
' No no, we're not- W-we aren't like that at all.' She said, blushing deeper and feeling herself becoming embarrassed and annoyed as she remembered last night. Femme watched her and smirked.  
' So you might say, but your face gives you away. Plus when you thought I was him, you called me a perverted creep. What'd he do to piss you off, honey?' Fionna could feel her cheeks burning up and shook her head.  
' He crossed some lines that should never be crossed without permission. That he didn't have.' Femme thought about this for a moment, unsurprised. So he had tried something on with her, definitely, only she wasn't receptive to it. But there was more to it than that.  
' You ain't giving me the whole story. C'mon, I've known him for years, maybe I can tell you what's going through his head.' Femme helpfully left out the part that she knew exactly what was going through his head. She wanted to see both sides of the game board before she started to play.  
Fionna sighed, and her mouth worked a couple times as she tried to decide what to say. Maybe this woman really could help her. If she had known Marshall for that long, she would also know what made him tick, really got him going. She could help her.  
' See- Well, I-I... Okay, simply put: Even though he has violated every rule of common decency that exists in the past few days, I... Well, I-'  
' You like him, don'cha?' Femme questioned indulgently, settling both her elbows into the valley between her knees, then leaning forward and balancing her chin on the base of her palms. Well, problem solved right there. Tell Marshall that she returned his feelings, then he could apologise for whatever he had done and rail her so hard he would break the bed.  
Sure, that would've been the altruistic, good thing to do.  
Pfft.  
What fun was there in that?

Fionna blushed and nodded, groaning and pulling the top of her bunny hat down over her eyes.  
' And I don't know why! I'm so f- I'm so pissed at him and he's been acting like such a douchecopter but even after all of that, _still-_'  
' Yeah, you've managed to catch Marshallmania. It's highly contagious, about half of the straight women who are exposed to the source develop this condition. It causes the sufferer to forgive the source any and all misgivings, and develop an uncontrollable desire to let the source take them seven ways to heaven.' Fionna groaned again, but this time it was at Femme's long-winded joke, and she raised the bunny hat and stared at her, unimpressed.  
' Oh, har-de-har. That was like, a weird amalgamation of something he would say, but with words that Gumball would use.' At the mention of the Candy Prince, Femme noticeably froze up, and her pupils dialated. Gumball. This girl knew Gumball?  
' Y-... You know... Bartholomew?' She asked after a few seconds, her expression remaining exactly the same- slightly shell shocked. Fionna raised an eyebrow at her, tipping her head slightly to the side.  
' Um, duh. I kind of work for him. Sort of. I do stuff for him, and he does stuff for me, it's more like a mutual trade I suppose.' She mused, going off on a tangent, unaware of how her words had affected Femme.  
Fucking _Gumball._  
She used to call him Mew-mew. It made him mad at first, but then that one time, he admitted he liked it.  
But only from her.  
' You're not, um, doing anything for him right now, are ya?' Fionna shook her head, leaning back in her chair and huffing at her fringe.  
' Nope. I kinda wish I was, then I'd have something else to focus on beyond Fang-face and how much he annoys me.' Yeah, Marshall and this chick. That was what she should be concentrating on.  
Time to mess with stuff.

' So, you want a shot at the most unattainable bachelor in Aaa?'  
' Wait, what?'  
' Well honey, he's a thousand years old and he hasn't settled down, that kinda indicates-'  
' No no, I meant who the hell says I want a shot with him, especially right now after what he's done?' Femme laughed, pointing a manicured fingernail at the adventuress.  
' You did, cherie. You still like him after 'what he's done' so evidently nothing's gonna stop this train on it's crash course. Incidentally, what did he do? C'mon, don't be shy.' Fionna shook her head.  
' He did stuff.'  
' Oh, don't do that. The suspense is killing me.'  
' He eavesdropped on me and he broke into my room at night two days ago.' Femme raised an eyebrow at Fionna, folding her arms and leaning back into the couch.  
' In the scheme of what he can do, that's really not that bad.' Fionna gave her a look, sizing Femme up.  
' He eavesdropped on me when I was alone, Then he pinned me to the floor and probably would've done I don't know, something if my sister hadn't come home and then he broke into my room at night and got into my bed. Then stripped me and tied me down. Then left, for no fuckin' reason at all. I thought it was a dream 'till I found the rips in my clothing earlier.' Fionna told her, her expression remaining completely deadpan and detached the entire time she was explaining.  
Femme was silent for a few moments. So _that's_ what was so shocking about red footie pajamas.  
'... To be blatantly honest Fionna, to me that just sounds like aggressive flirting coming from him.' Fionna stood up and threw her hands in the air.  
' What!? Bull, that's not flirting that's... He broke into my room and tied me up! Then he- he...' Fionna quietened down when she realised how loud she was being. Somehow, she didn't think Cake would appreciate her talking to a stranger in their living room in the middle of the night.  
' Flirting is like, saying stuff and I don't know, trying to hug them or whatever.' Femme started laughing, smirking at Fionna's naievity.  
' Not if you're Marshall. He's much more direct then that, not to mention impulsive to the point of insanity. Also I have to ask honey, have you even had sex before?'  
' N-no, I've only had one boyfriend.'  
' Well that explains a lot. I wonder if he likes then innocence? Regardless: Fionna, if you ever want a chance with him, you're going to need my help. Someone as inexperienced as you is liable to make a total fool of yourself otherwise.' Fionna felt vaguely insulted by Femme's assertion but she wasn't incorrect. She had no idea how to be sexy, or how to turn Marshall on (Though she had somehow done that without trying when he had her on the floor) and Femme knew him and also looked like she knew a thing or two about the other stuff. Street smarts. Or in this case, sheet smarts.  
' But why do you want to help me anyways?'  
' Oh, I saw Marshall earlier and he's such a sad sack at the moment, nowhere near as fun as he used to be. Maybe having a girl in his life will cheer him up.' Femme half-lied cheerfully. Fionna considered this for a moment. Femme watched her, then stood up and dusted herself off.  
' Speaking of which, since I'll be sticking around here being cupid, I need to find a place to crash. You should go back to bed, 'cause we'll have some stuff to sort out tomorrow.' Fionna blinked at her then gasped in surprise as Femme turned into a nightingale again.  
' W- you're a shapeshifter?' She exclaimed as Femme flittered over to the window.  
' Uhuh, which means I can coach you without people even knowing I'm there. Trust me, I have only your best intentions at heart. Sweet dreams.' Femme twittered over her shoulder then flew off into the surprisingly non-dark night.

The moon was just beginning to wax, having been at it's fullest the night before. Femme could easily see where she was going. But where she was going was not something she knew, exactly. She needed to go find Marshall, to see what he was doing and to see if she could stay with him for a while. Ever since he and Gum... ball had ended up on bad terms, there was no way they'd be anywhere near each other, so she wouldn't have to worry about bumping into the aforementioned royalty if she was at his place.  
_Mew-mew._  
She hadn't seen him in years.

Femme dropped down onto the grass and immediately shifted straight from the nightingale into the form of a wolf, who's fur shone slightly navy blue in the cold white light of the moon. She had been flying in roughly the same direction she had ended up chasing Marshall when he had come here the first time, and she could still pick up faint traces of his blood in the area. He had said he was going home, no reason to suspect he would've been lying. He probably wanted to go and sleep off his battle wounds and his post-coital regret from bonking that other girl.  
Femme followed the trail that he had left behind and soon started smelling traces of varying degrees of age all over the general area, converging on a central point. She wound between some rocks and climbed over a wrecked road barrier, following her nose to the entrance of a high-ceilinged cave well concealed beneath a wrecked overpass. This is where Marshall had said to meet him earlier that night, he hadn't mentioned it was now where he lived.  
Huh, a cave. Figured.

She padded down silently over the surprisingly smooth rock, the surface worn down like it had once been the bed of an underground river. Inside, she could see a small, unassuming cottage with a wooden fence around the outside and a deck over a huge underground lake out the back. When she got to the front steps, she shifted back into her usual form and fixed her hair, before letting herself in. The door was unlocked.  
' Marshall? So this _is_ your new bachelor pad. Why didn't ya tell me?' She said to a dark room. Above her, she heard a muffled groan and a trapdoor over on the opposite side of the room opened, light spilling through. Marshall's upside down visage popped through it, showing a vertically reversed expression of distaste.  
' So you wouldn't turn up in the middle of the night, like you just have. Thanks for knocking.'  
' Welcome.' Marshall looked unimpressed.  
' What're you doing here?'  
' I need a place to stay for a bit, and judging by what you told me earlier you need me around.' Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow at her, then disappeared for a moment. He then floated down through the trapdoor and turned on the lights down stairs. He was wearing the same jeans and shoes from earlier, but had changed into a t-shirt and a leather hoodie uptop.  
' What makes you think I need you, or ever have?'  
' Ouch. Right in the friendship.'  
' You know what I mean, Femme.' Femme looked at him impetuously for a moment, then lent against the wall and started inspecting her fingernails.  
' Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you literally curled into a snivelling ball on the grass and admitted to me that you were scared of believing you might be falling in love?' She said scathingly. Marshall-lee glared at her with real anger, and Femme eyed him impassively in return.  
' _Fuck you_.' He replied curtly, then floated back up into his bedroom. Femme watched him go, then sighed, following him. There was a ladder on wheels pushed into the corner of the room, and she dragged it over so that she could get in.

Marshall's tastes really hadn't changed much, so she didn't spend time investigating the space. But she was surprised to see that there was a duffel bag open on Marshall's bed, full of clothing, a couple notebooks and other random items. Marshall was digging in his closet.  
' What're you packing for?'  
' I said I was going home. I meant home-home. Well, where I came from, thinking on it now it wasn't really much of a 'home' anyways.' Femme frowned at him.  
'But you and your mom-'  
'- Aren't ripping each other's throats out anymore. Guess who's fault _that_ was.' He muttered with a mixture of cynicism and pain under his breath, taking a box out of his closet and putting it in the bag.  
' Wow. Okay. That's actually kind of impressive. She didn't look like much.' Marshall shot her a look, doing up the zip on the bag.  
' Don't pass your fucking high-and-mighty judgement on her. You don't know what she's like.' Femme blinked, too surprised to correct him as Marshall stalked past her and jumped through the trapdoor. When Femme climbed down after him, she heard the fridge opening and closing.  
' That- Whoa, um. Okay Marshall, seriously. I don't think that's what you wanna do right now. Running away won't help you.' Marshall-lee returned with a bottle of bugmilk and a marker pen.  
' Apparently you don't know me either.' He retorted, drawing a smiley face on the wall. When Femme said nothing back, he sighed, beginning to open the milk.  
' Yeah, I'm fucking scared. Femme, she's a human. According to nature, me and her is literally impossible, even if our bodies will fit together. I might kill her if I'm too rough on her and she bleeds, and I-I don't want to. But right now I wanna fuck her even more than I want to keep her alive. I've got no control anymore.' He looked away almost as if he was ashamed, but Femme knew different. He was frightened, really and truly. Good gob, miracles did happen.

Marshall threw the milk on the smiley face, and it absorbed the substance then began to glow.  
_' __Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum._' The portal opened up and a puff of smoke drifted into the room, vaguely shaped like a crying woman. Marshall waved it away and shouldered his bag, but just before he could leave, Femme grabbed his arm.  
' But- What does this do for you?'  
' It means I- It makes it harder for me to get to her, no matter how much I want to. There's only a few ways out of the Nightosphere, and none of them are quick or easy. It can't be permanent, If I stay away from her then maybe- Maybe...' Femme could hear the desperation in his voice, and decided that she wouldn't stop him.

She didn't need him around to turn Fionna into walking seduction, and it would be a nice surprise if he came back and still wanted her, and hilarious if he didn't (actually, it'd probably be hilarious either way). He was a thousand years old, it was (about) time he became mature enough to fall in love with someone, for real. Fionna just happened to be in the right place at the right time. It was only a shame (for both of them, currently) that his heart was apparently as impulsive as the rest of him. But in spite of the obvious drawbacks, she liked the coupling. They would look good together, a nice contrast. Marshall just needed to grow a pair when it came to emotional connections, and if running home to mommy was what it took then he could fucking sprint.  
' Can I stay here while you're gone?'  
' Fine, just don't touch my shit.' Marshall replied emotionlessly, then walked through the portal. It immediately closed behind him, leaving Femme alone staring at a crack in the plaster of his wall.

**Author's note: Weow. So much drama. And yeah, _of course_ Fionna's pissed. Wouldn't you be? But she's also rather confused poor dea****r, and it's not in her nature to stay mad at people so in all likely hood, Marshall will probably get off scot-free, like always. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. but I have started the next chapter, so hopefully not too long to wait for you guys :D**

-WRA


	9. Chapter 9- Exhausted and Excited

As The portal closed behind him, Marshall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, wincing at the flicker of blonde tresses that flashed through his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, literally every time, she was there. It was like she had decided to camp out in his head, and she didn't like it when he closed the blinds. She'd come tap tap tappin' into the front of his thoughts and wouldn't leave him alone until he started doing something else. But even then, she was never far away, always in the periphery of his mind's eye.  
This couldn't be healthy.

He took the opportunity to glance around the landscape that sprawled uninvitingly in front of him, about as welcoming as the dripping red maw of a blood thirsty monster. Sharp red rock mountains slotted themselves between stalactites falling from an unseen roof like enormous fangs. There were pools of lava flowing between them and various creatures, hooved, winged, demonic and tortured peppered the area. Marshall could see a squat, angular pile of obsidian in the distance, shining brightly in the reflection of the flames bursting off the lava where unfortunate beings burned forever. His mother's home was carved into the other side of the polished mound of rock.  
Apparently, this place was as depressing as ever. Pretty metal compared to Aaa, but when you grow up surrounded by destruction, the opposite is actually more shocking. People could actually live without an agenda? Falling asleep to the sound of screaming was weird? Go figure.  
Marshall drifted across the pools of lava, tuning out the cries of the monsters that stretched helplessly for his ankles, searching for someone to share in their suffering. He didn't know how his mother would react to him coming home. She was unpredictable at best, fucking psycho at worst. The best thing would be if she just left him alone to sort out his shit. If she got all s-motherly, that would suck so much ass. He didn't need her barging in on him and trying to be a parent to make up for the first three centuries.  
However, this was home, even if he hated it. No matter where he went, this was always a place he could come back to, and that held some small level of comfort somehow. Familiarity was a force to be reckoned with.

Marshall skirted the sheer ebony cliff faces and touched down on a small balcony that jutted outwards irregularly, though the surface atop was smooth but slightly lumpy, like someone had poured thick syrup and frozen it before it could settle. Carved into the glass-like rock was an elaborate entrance way, two columns holding up an overhang that sheltered an enormous pair of heavy black doors embossed with a strange silver metal that seemed to shine faintly blue. The door knocker was shaped like a demon's head, the fangs growing out and together to form the handle. There was also a small, thin creature sitting on a rock outside the door, the fact that his brown hat was covering his eyes doing little to disguise the fact he was clearly sleeping. Marshall carefully took off the creature's hat and snickered at his pair of nubby grey horns nestled between thinning blonde curls, then promptly slapped him across the face with the cap.  
' Snrk- Gh... W-what? Who're you?' The demon questioned, slightly bewildered. This was the back entrance to the night queen's home, no-one was allowed to enter from this side.  
' Hey buddy, If you wanna consult the queen you're gonna have to-'  
' Don't you recognise me?' Marshall questioned, a small smirk on his face. He had realised who the guard was the second he saw those laughably small horns. His name was Satnavtakrak (everyone called him Nav) and he had been his mother's watchdog for millenia so that he wouldn't end up in a lava pit instead.  
' ...No?' Nav replied, squinting at Marshall for a few seconds. He then reached behind his rock and retrieved a very thick pair of glasses and put them on, blinking as his eyes adjusted.  
' Is that- By my own eyes, Marshall-lee? Jeepers! You've grown up a bit, kid. Congrats!' Marshall frowned at him, confused by the closing sentiment, but decided to shake it off. Nav was weird, everybody knew that.  
' Yeah, it's been a while Nav. Can you get the door?'  
' Sure thing, sure!' Nav replied jovially, bouncing up and tiptoeing over to the door. Nav tiptoed everywhere. He desperately tried to fit in with the real demons, given he was supposed to be a tortured being, and so had taken to wearing fake hooves on his feet. That required him to tiptoe.  
He opened one of the great doors and let them inside, magical candles immediately flickering to life in their presence. In someways, even though he didn't really want to acknowledge it, he did take after his mother. Particularly in her sense of aesthetics. Lots of red and black, though she was a little more extravagant then he was, plushy velvet and shiny-shiny rather than faded and lived-in. However, she didn't like light the way he did. It annoyed her.

' So, I'm guessing you're popping back home because-'  
' Actually I'm gonna stay for a bit. Like I said, it's been a while. Plus things on the otherside have been pretty crazy lately.' Nav started laughing heartily, and elbowed Marshall's side conspiratorially.  
' I'll bet mate, I'll bet. So who- Nah, no spoilers. I'll wait until the official announcement, it can't be more than a few days. Good of you to decide to stay, give your old mumsy some time to get over the shock.' Nav burbled happily, guiding Marshall through the hallways. Marshall ignored Nav's rambling, surprised to discover he didn't recognise some doorways and corridors, or remember paintings that were hanging on the walls. It really had been a long time.  
Nav waved Marshall into a corner, still chuckling to himself as he walked over to a grating and peered through. He visibly deflated at what he saw, and walked back over to Marshall pouting.  
' Looks like Queen mum's in high demand right now, kiddo. I don't think you'll be able to see her until this evening. And I really wanted to see her face when ya broke the news. Priceless.' Marshall scrunched his eyebrows together.  
' What news?' Nav immediately brightened and jerked his eyebrows at Marshall, slapping his forearm (which was the only part of him he could reach).  
' Aw c'mon. Fine, I'll play along, though don't think you sneak anything past old Satnavtakrak.'  
' Uh.. Sure. Shouldn't you get back to sle- Guarding?' Marshall asked, starting to ghost along a hallway he suddenly recognised. Nav hesitated for a moment then acquiesced, tiptoeing off where they had come from.  
' Yeah, I should. Congrats again mate, good on ya!' Marshall stopped and looked after him, even more confused but becoming frustrated when he heard that Nav was still giggling to himself as he clip-clopped down the hall. What the hell was that old loon talking about? His mother should think about getting a new watchdog before her old one became too senile.  
Nav had been a constant fixture from the first time his mother brought (dragged) him home after the mushroom wars. He had been enjoying living rough, but she had insisted that the future ruler of the nightosphere (Pfft. As if.) couldn't be a common vagrant. She'd only managed to keep him around for three years before he found one of the secret ways out and escaped again. Through all that time, in attempting to avoid her as much as possible, he had become friends with Nav so that his buddy would let him sneak out whenever he liked. Somehow, his mother never figured out that Nav was the reason he kept getting away, much to both's surprise and relief.

Marshall paused at a fourway intersection between two hallways and inspected each direction for a moment, looking for a familiar spiral staircase he knew would be at the end of one branching off of the current four he was facing. He had had no desire to go back into the room his mother kept him in when he was a really little kid, and so had taken up residence in the rarely used third level of his mother's mansion the first time he came back. The third level used to have stuff like libraries, studies and guest rooms. They had been important back when his mother had first taken control and had to renegotiate agreements with other areas of the underworld, but she had been top dog for centuries so no-one ever really went up there now.  
The first hallway he tried didn't show up anything, so he quickly backtracked and soon spotted the familiar, slightly rusty iron staircase tucked away in the back of an unassuming deviation from the main corridor.  
Upstairs was eerily silent but surprisingly well kept. The dusty, abandoned feeling he got was purely mental, as like everything else in his mother's irritatingly perfect home, the unused level was still immaculately maintained. Woe betide any unfortunate worker that wasn't Nav who skimped on the job. Lava pits. She'd never run out of those things, or tortured souls who wanted out of them.  
Marshall cut a complicated trail through a series of interconnected rooms, then passed through a barely visible doorway next to a fireplace, shutting the door silently behind him. Nobody but himself knew exactly where his room was at home, and he had kept it that way deliberately. But he was still a little apprehensive about turning around and seeing whether that was still the case, because if anybody had been in here he would be monumentally pissed. It was a private sanctuary in a place he fucking hated. Anyone who entered without permission was like an infection on the sanctity of it.  
He was really possessive of his stuff.

Marshall sighed in relief and dropped his duffelbag on the slightly twisted black cotton bedcovers, which were rumpled and messy just the way he had left them some four hundred years ago. His midnight black cursed (and glowing faintly blue) electric sat in the corner of the room leaning against a a slightly scratched wooden desk. Other than an inbuilt closet, a window and vents, there was nothing else in the rather small room. Though the walls were absolutely plastered with papers, with anything from writing to intricate pencil sketches covering them.  
Sure, he could've repurposed one of the massive, draughty, stately libraries, but those were imposing and impersonal. He liked the small space, preferred it. It reminded him that this wasn't somewhere he should stay and fill up with memories, because as the walls showed it filled up rather fast. It was a temporary stop-over to catch his breath. Forget the last few days.  
Last two days.  
Fuck's sake. This had gotten real a lot faster than anything he'd ever experienced. He avoided coming home at all costs, but it had really seemed like the only option that would prevent him from doing something he'd regret. He didn't know if he would actually regret having sex with Fionna but depending on her reaction there was a high probability he would. She meant too much to him as a friend (friend?) for him to brush aside the possibilty of really hurting her in the process, much less accidentally killing her. Just the thought of her dying in his arms sent a twinge of real physical pain lancing through his chest. The thought of her in his arms though, sent a twinge of something else. It didn't disturb him as much anymore. He was getting used to how much he constantly wanted her, though denying the urge was still extremely trying.  
Marshall-lee lay back on the bed and sighed heavily, suddenly realising he was exhausted. it'd be close to morning in Aaa, but he'd barely slept in the last forty eight hours. Fucking insomnia. Always happened when he was stressed.  
Fucking Fionna.  
What was it about her that made her so damn irresistible? And why had it only gotten to him now?

Marshall allowed his fatigued brain to roam freely as he began to drift (literally) into unconsciousness, and was unsurprised when Fionna's soft, purring voice and warm lips against his ear lulled him into sleep, her arms wrapping around his chest from behind and pulling him down into a dream with her.

* * *

'Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, doll.' Fionna squinted blearily, vaguely recognising the seductive voice in her ear but very surprised it was indeed there. She rolled over in her sleeping bag and came face-to face with a slim navy blue cat perched primly on the edge of her bed. The cat blinked familiar green eyes at her then began washing her paws, the picture of elegance.  
'Femme?' She mumbled, wrinkling her nose and reflexively closing one eye at the sunshine spilling in through the open window. That had been closed. Obviously, the shapeshifter was somewhat adept at letting herself in.  
' You know it.' Femme replied walking over and settling herself on the top of Fionna's hip. She was such a thin cat that Fionna only felt the barest sense of pressure, completely the opposite of Cake. Speaking of which-  
' Where's my sister?'  
' Oh, she has no idea I'm here, honey. I checked when I came in. Your sister is chasing holographic mice with that cute little videogame box ya got.' Fionna sat up and extracted her arms from the sleeping bag, fabric pooling around her waist as she rubbed her eyes then tapped on her temples gently, waking herself up. Femme gradually morphed back into a person, ending cross-legged at the foot of the bed holding her ankles expectantly.  
' Why're you here so early?'  
' Cause I got my work cut out with you, babydoll. If I'm gonna turn you into the kinda gal that'll get Marshall's heart beating again, I gotta get right to it, eh? I'm not one to procrastinate.'  
' Oh.' Fionna said after a second, before stifling a yawn. She stuck her hand up into her hat to scratch the back of her head, and reluctantly decided that the mass of tangles she was met with sort of dictated she ought to brush her hair.  
Femme let out a low whistle as Fionna tugged off her hat and kicked off the sleeping bag around her legs, swinging them over the side before she walked over to her desk in the corner of the room to fetch her hair brush.  
' Wow. That's some hair you got there, honey.' Fionna shrugged, sitting back down and starting to drag the bristles through the curly strands.  
' Eh. I just can't be bothered to cut it. My hat keeps it out of the way so, why bother?' Femme gestured for the hair brush and after a moment's hesitation, Fionna handed it to her. She hadn't had anybody brush her hair for years. It felt nice, though.  
' I'll tell you why- you shouldn't. Marshall would go _crazy_ over this, he's a sucker for girls with long hair. Tell me bub, does he steal your hat a lot?'  
' Uh, yeah, actually.'  
' Well, now you know why. He prefers brunettes really, but damn. This'll do. I was so surprised when he started dating Ashley until I figured out that this was one of his ticks.'

Fionna's ears pricked up at this tidbit of information, and she gleefully realised that Femme was essentially a Marshall infomine. Far from just being able to help her get his attention, she could help her understand why Marshall acted the way he did. Then she'd be able to figure out whether this was even worth it on her own, without the coaching. She could tell her things about Marshall he would never ever tell her on his own.  
' Really? Did she used to have long hair?'  
' Yeah, down to her butt, like a river of moonlight. Marshall was obsessed with it, lemme tell ya. I think that's really the only physical characteristic she had that he actually found attractive apart from a pretty face. VK's a T and A kinda guy, and Ash didn't have much o' either. He sulked for like, a week when she shaved it all except for that stupid little ponytail.' Fionna frowned, equally confused and curious, because she could feel Femme tugging on her hair.  
' T and A?' Femme made an aren't-you-so-precious face at the back of Fionna's head. Such an innocent teenager, my gob. Maybe Marshall really did like that (she had been joking the night befoe). She had always thought he preferred experienced women, but tastes do change over the years. He had been into guys for a little while too, but no way he'd be part of a sassage party now. Virginity was something a lot of men found attractive.  
' Tits and ass, sweetheart. Marshall likes his girls curvier than a backcountry road. In that sense, I can see where he's coming from when he-' Femme suddenly remembered she was supposed to be pretending that Marshall _wasn't_ interested in Fionna, and that she had work to do in order to get his attention. If she knew she already had it, then the gig would be up, and Femme couldn't meddle at all. Boo. She was bored, and this was a ready source of entertainment. No sense in letting it go to waste.  
' When he...'  
' Uh, when he says that the girls around here aren't as voluptuous as the ones down town.'Fionna's face fell slightly. She had thought that maybe Marshall had said something about her to Femme regarding her figure ( she would've preferred it was regarding her personality, but this was Marshall. That was a pipe dream). Because Femme had just told her he probably liked her hair. But if he hadn't even mentioned that to her, then he probably hadn't said anything at all. Femme was right, she did have a lot to do before she secured his attention seriously. She needed to show him she couldn't be played around with, like he had been doing the past few days. Nu-uh. My way or the high way, boy.

' I mean, you have the goods. You're definitely his type, looks-wise at least. But your little shirt and skirt combo doesn't do your figure any favours. Covers up all your best assests.' Femme said. Fionna felt her get up off the bed behind her, then reached around to touch the back of her head. Femme had woven her hair into a long, thick braid, and Fionna pulled it around and looked at it with some surprise.  
' Why'd you do this?'  
' You should get used to wearing your hair like that, so it's visible outside your hat. It'll look nice, and it's still out of your way.' Fionna tugged her bunny hat on, leaving the braid poking out the bottom. It wasn't that big a change. She could get used to it.  
' Um, okay..' Femme stood in front of her for a moment and closed one eye, tipping her head to the side thoughtfully. Fionna blushed and scratched her nose awkwardly, uncomfortable underneath Femme's analytical gaze.  
' Yeah, look there's something I need to tell you. Marshall ditched yesterday, he's gone to see his mother.'  
' What!?' Fionna cried, jumping up slightly. Femme raised her hands soothingly.  
' Calm down, calm down. This is good. Means that you and I have got time to make you a force to be reckoned with without him knowing until you're settled in and got it down pat, yeah girl?' Fionna's mouth twisted to the side unhappily but she nodded as she plopped back down onto the bed. That kind of made sense. But she had wanted Marshall to be around when she knew what to do, so that she could throw a hissy fit at how much of a dick he was, while being sexy at the same time, hopefully confusing him as much as he had been her. Pay back's a real bitch. A hot one.  
' Okay.'  
' Yeah. And I think I'll work on the package before I work on the contents. 'Cause really, I don't know _you_ well enough to figure out what Marshall likes about you.'  
' Wait, he likes me?'  
' Well yeah, he wouldn't hang out with you at all if he didn't. And you said he snuck into your bed, right? Doesn't sound like something that would happen with someone he wasn't at least a little interested in.' Femme had to resist reaching over to pinch her cheek at the childish excitement that immediately lit up the adventuress's face. So _cute_.  
' But you know, I can tell you don't just want a roll in the sack. Hell, if you do it with him it'll be your first time, won't it? And getting more than that out of him is what you need my help for, doll.' Fionna gave a a curt determined nod, her sense of adventure welling up inside her. She had made a new friend, and they were going to embark on an adventure together (even if it was a little less physical than hers typically were). Even if she had no clue what may happen over the next few days, she at least new it was going to be fun.  
' So where do we start?' She questioned eagerly, and Femme flashed a brief smile, before turning around and flinging open the doors of her wardrobe.

**Author's note: Heeeeey, guess what? I'm already like, halfway through the next chapter! This just need a lot of polishing, but the next piece of unrefined story telling is currently being hacked from the crazy mine that is my head. No telling when it'll be cut and set and ready to be presented to your beloved, but hopefully it won't be too long ;) Seeing as Mar and Fionna aren't in the same place anymore, for the most part I'll devote roughly half a chapter to checking up on both of them, except for a couple of key plot points I have planned for both of them where they'll get a whole chapter to themselves, lucky them. Ksenia, the info you've got won't be for maybe two more chappies, so please please please don't rat me out doll!  
Until next time :3**

-WRA


End file.
